LipLocked
by itshardtostealfatkids
Summary: toph is a record store girl and sokka is a criminal-kid. when they meet, its love at first sight-er-vibration.   from my old 100 story. read inside for more please! reviews greatly appreciated! CHAPTER 28: AUTHOR'S NOTE/THANKS! COMPLETE!
1. Snag

**Hey all you Fan Fic kids! **

**I dont know if any of you were wondering but I'm making my first 100 story. But i got rid of my 'Tokka 100' because I felt too bad ripping off an idea that wasnt mine. **

**Anyways, this is all mine, except for avatar and this is kinda modern and they can bend in a weird way. you'll see! ^-^**

**And awaaaaay we go!**

* * *

"Yo, Socks, you go

tta come with us," Jet says. I shut my front door and step off of the stoop.

"Where?"

"We're gonna go hit the convienence store. Haru told me the old man with the squintin' eyes is working shift today. I figure we could snag some booze and chips. Longshot here needs to restock on his cigs. Whad'ya say?" Samantha says. Of course, she hates her name, and tells us to call her Smeller Bee. Why the hell she'd choose that name...I've got not clue.

"I dont have any cash," I say shoving my hands in my pockets. They laugh.

"Five finger discout," she says waving her philangies.

"Alright, lemme get my shit." Score one peer-pressure.

"Yeah, go get your shit," Jet retorts.

I go inside, pulling my shoes, worn soft, over my feet. I notice there's a gaping hole over my big toe. I pull my sweatshirt over my shoulders and yell to Katara I'm going out. She shoots me a disapproving look from her seat on the couch. She knows what we're doing. And she knows I dont approve either. But what the hell am I supposed to do? Be a loner? Hell no. Hang out with her and her friends? Not a fucking chance. I mouth an 'I'm sorry' and join the others.

We travel together, like a pack of wolves down the sidewalk. Jet, if we're still talking 'bout wolves, is the leader. Longshot is his best friend and Smeller Bee is Longshot's girlfriend. Two nobodies with their hands intertwined. Then there's little Duke, Jet's foster brother. He thinks Jet's the shit although he's a deadbeat, bound-to-be-squater. We all are. At least I can admit it. Then there's me. I'm just here. A piece of furniture in their criminal lives. In a matter of minutes we're at the store.

I hate being forced to steal. It sucks. But saying no would be so fucking uncool, I'd probably get the shit kicked outta me.

"Duke, you stay out here, with...Sokka. Keep watch you two," Jet instructs. We both nod as the other three open the door. I know their drill: split off, grab what they can, dash out, and maybe get into a scuffle. They've just got to be careful to not get caught by the cameras. And even better, I'm spared the agonizing feeling of robbing a hard workler of his shit.

I lean against the brick wall cooly as the Duke plays with some gravely shit on the sidewalk. The eight-year-old pulls out a half empty carton of cigs. "Want one?"

"Nah." He puts them back in his sweatshirt pocket.

Then I see it. A record store.

Actually, I see _her_. She's got really dark hair, dark as...as night time. She's too far to see her features clearly. But she's small. Petite, Katara would say. I never noticed it before. I abandon my post, causing Duke to protest. "Where you going?"

"I, uh, I gotta take a piss. I cant take a piss where we're robbing." He nods and I hurry across the street.

The door swings open and I see her. She leaning against the couter, back to the retro register, talking to a bald kid sitting on the counter. He laughs as she turns around. "Can I help you?" she asks.

_Shit_, I think, _what am I gonna say? I didnt even _think_ about that. Fucking slick, dude. _

"Dude, can I help you or not?" she repeats.

"Uh...yeah?" She waits for me to continue. She's got on a pair of Aviators, hiding her eyes. A name tag sticker reads 'Hello, my name is Drunk'.

"Have any good music?" I ask, sounding casual, which makes me feel like I'm on top of the world.

"Nope," she deadpans and I frown. "I'm kidding." She laughs along with the bald kid. I just fell off the top of the world. "What are you looking for?"

"Uh...well, my friends like rap," I say.

"We dont have that. What do _you_ like?"

"Uh..." God, I feel fucking stupid.

She turns to the bald kid, who slides off of the counter. "I got this, Aang." Aang slips into the backroom.

"Boyfriend?" I ask.

"Nope. Brother. Adopted." She slips over the counter and I notice a few things. She's barefoot, she's short and she's kinda...hot.

I mentally kick myself. _Perv_.

"So, what's your name?" she asks.

"Sokka."

"Cool. I'm Toph."

"Hey, Toph. So, can I ask why you're minus a pair of shoes?"

"Cant see with 'em on," she says simply.

"Hm?"

She takes off he sunglasses, setting them on a pile of unorganized records. I see them: her eyes. They're cloudy and silver-green. Two beautifully colored dots on her pale face, blocked by strands of black hair.

"Shit," I mutter, "You're blind."

"As a fucking bat."

"That's twisted. How do you get around?"

"Walking. Like the rest of you."

"No. I mean how do you know where you're-"

"Oh." Her cheeks light up a bit. "I've been blind my whole seventeen years. I taught myself to feel vibrations. Like dolphins, y'know? I just gotta hit the ground hard enough with my feet."

I grin. "Like a monster! Fe, fi, fo, fum!" I say, stomping around. We both laugh.

"So," she says clapping and rubbing her hands together. "Let's get down to business. What kinda music do you like? We've got reggae, rock, classical, jazz, bubble-gum, foreign..."

"I dont know."

"Okay...well, _my_ favorite is rock. In the rock section," she announced loudly, "we've got Sex Bob-Ombs, Clash at Demonhead, Hail Taxis, Scarab Beatles, The Roving Stones..."

"Sex Bob-Ombs sounds kinda cool."

"You got a record player?"

"No." Who owns record players anymore?

"Wait here," she says. She goes into the back room where I hear her and Aang arguning. She backs out of the doorway and yells, "Whatever Twinkle Toes. Fuck you with something hard and sandpaper-y." I imagine that and cringe. Toph sets the record player down and takes the record from my hand (well, rips outta my hands is a better word) and plays it. It's pretty cool. She turns it off after the first song.

"How 'bout I buy it and keep it here?" I suggest.

She nods. "I'll tell Aang to write your name on it."

"This place is so...so retro," I comment.

"Is it?"

"Yeah."

"Your friends are almost done, by the way," she says.

"Huh?"

"I can feel them. They're almost done robbing that place. You better get back." Toph sounds kinda sad.

"I think I'll stay here...for a while. " She smiles.

"Good."

"Good?" I ask, getting this big, goofy, retarted smile on my face.

"Yeah. The only thing that's keeping me from kicking the crap outta Aang is you. You're like his savior or something."

"So, what's the real reason you came in here?"

"Excuse me?"

"Did you come here to get away from your criminal friends, for me, for...what? Because it certaintly wasnt for music."

"How would you know? Maybe I'm just...awkward?"

"Yeah," she says crossing her arms. "I'm real convinced."

I grimace. "How do you know I came in here for _you_?"

She smirks. "Because you just told me. I gave you other options of why you came in here, Snoozels."

Check-fucking-mate. I blush, and I know she cant see it. But a small giggle hits my ears and I see half of Aang's face disappear in the doorway.

"Okay, so maybe I _did_ come in here to see you. So what?"

"Nothing," she says, "its...nice." Toph turns around, pretending to go through the records, hoping-no _praying_-I wont notice the edge of her cheeks becoming redder and spreading inward. I walk around to the other side of the table and she looks up at my face, but her eyes dont focus. They just sit still. Our faces are close. Both of us leaning over the record bins on the bony part of our arms. We're too close for knowing each other for five minutes. But her eyes are closing and mine are too, our foreheads are almost touching, I can feel her breath, shortening...

The door swings open and we whip apart. The other four, my criminal friends, are waiting there for me.

"Yo, Socks," Smeller Bee says, hands on her hips, "what the hell? You were supposed to..._wait_ for us outside."

"S-sorry," I apologize. "See ya, Toph."

"Yeah," she mumbles, slipping a death-glare in their direction, "see ya...not literally."

I smile.

"Bye."

"Bye."

I join Jet by his side as we leave. I glance through the window one more time to see her blushing and smiling as Aang says something to her. He looks like he's teasing her. She punches his arm and disappears into the background.

"So, Sokka, who was that girl?"

"I dont know," I lie.

"You looked like you did."

"I didnt. She had somethin' stuck to her face."

He nods. "Y'know, I was thinkin'. That place," he snaps off the cap to his beer bottle, "we could snag some stuff from there, too. Sell some records to collectors for money."

"I dont know, man," I say frowning. "I think we should leave that place alone."

He rolls his eyes. "We'll see. Hey, if we do, you could make it with that chick...and maybe me after." He nudges me playfully.

I frown even more. "That's not funny, dude."

"Whatever." I fall back, walking beside Smeller Bee as Longshot walks up to the front with Jet.

"She likes you, Socks," she tells me. "And you like her, dontcha?"

"I donno what you're talking about," I say quickly. She laughs.

"Dont worry," she says, patting my back, "you'll get her." She leaves me behind, with a huge, goofy smile on my face. I stick my hands in my pocket and walk back, looking foward to looking out while they snag something again.

* * *

**Well there you have it: chapter one.**

**what will happen, you ask?**

**just read and review to find out!**

**Peace, L.**


	2. A Lie

**Yo yo yiggady yo, all you FanFiction-ites!**

**Happy Halloween!**

**Mwahahhahaha!**

**

* * *

**

"Sokka," my dad says to me over a bowl of ramen, "take your sister to the school show tomorrow, will you?"

"What?" Katara and I ask in unison. Its scary how our voices reach the same octive when I shriek.

"Uh..."

"Dad, I can walk myself. I'll go with Jin or Yue or Song!"

"Yeah," I add, "I cant take Katara. It's not cool."

"So caring isnt cool?" he asks me.

I just stare at him. I know exactly what my dad's doing. He's trying to guilt-trip me into taking Katara out.

"You have a daaate?" Katara teases.

"N-" Then I remember her. _Toph. She's my ticket out of this_. "Yeah, I do."

"Really?" Hakkoda asks, interested.

"Y-yeah." My voice cracks. _Shit_.

"What's her name?" he asks.

"Toph."

"Is she pretty?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Is she nice or a douche?" Katar asks.

"Or a slut?" Hakkoda adds.

"Dad!" I shout.

"That's what they're called, right? Sluts?"

"Yeah, dad, I guess."

"Sooo...she's a slut?" Katara asks, eyeing me angrily.

"No!"

"What does she look like?" Hakkoda asks.

"Do I know her?" Katara wonders.

"She's short, um...she's got black hair and oh! She's got really nice eyes."

"Awww!" Katara says. _Sap_. "What color? Blue? Green?"

"Um...they're like silvery-green. She's blind, too."

"Blind?" Hakkoda asks.

"Yeah."

"Wait...what did you say her last name was?"

"I didnt."

"Her first name's...Toph?"

"Yeah."

My dad thinks for a moment, his face shadowy and grave. He scratches his beard, a freaky habit of his. "The Bei Fongs have a blind daughter."

"So? What if Toph is a Bei Fong?" I ask.

"Sokka, the Bei Fongs are the richest people here. They've got a huge family. You remember Zuko?"

"Yeah. A'course I do." Zuko was a kid, a real bad ass, who would beat up kids with his little crew. I remember because he slugged me in the face once behind the school when I was an eigth-grader.

"Well, he's the Bei Fong's oldest son. Him and his sister we're adopted," Katara goes on.

"I still dont get it," I admit.

"Sokka," Katara groans, "just...be careful, okay? If Toph is a Bei Fong, and Zuko beat kids up for no reason, imagine what he'd do to you to protect Toph."

"Why would he beat me up?"

"What would you do if someone started dating me like that?"

"...I'd kick their ass," I mumble.

"Language," Hakkoda warns.

"Sorry," I apologize.

"It's natural for older brothers, adopted or not, to be overprotective. They cant help it," Katara says. "Just watch yourself, alright?"

I nod, emptying the rest of my broth into the sink. "Thanks, Katara."

She nods, an accomplished smile prying on her lips. I slip on my shoes.

"Where you going, son?" Hakkoda asks.

"Out...I'll be back soon, though. See ya."

"See ya."

* * *

I push my way in and there she is. Toph's wearing shorts (because she wants to kill me that way), a green tube top, and a black scarf, with her black hair tied in a messy bun on her head and green headband sprouting from each ear. She barefoot, like always.

"Sokka?" she asks, grinning.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Vibrations. You walk a certain way," she says.

"Coolio."

"Yeah it is!"

"So...I was wondering," I say, "if you maybe wanted to hang out tonight? Bu-But you dont have to if you dont want to! I mean, I'm not _pressuring_ you or anything! I just was wondering if you wanted to-"

"Sokka!" she shouts, throwing her hand over my mouth. "Sure."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Alright," I say, a new sense of cool running through me. "I mean, my friends-"

"-The criminals."

"Yes, the _criminals_, and I we're thinking of going around town. Jet wants to hit up the candy store on Parker Street."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," she says. "Hold it right there. I dont steal. Mayhem-causing, trouble-making, prank-pulling, yes. But I dont steal."

"How about you just tag along?"

She frowns.

"Pleasssssssssssse?" I beg and wag my eyebrows but mentally smack myself. _She's blind stupid_.

Toph sighs. "Fine. Just be here at...eight, kay?"

"Hey, Toph, can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

I grin. "What's your last name?"

Her smile disappears. "Uh, it's...it's Li."

"Li?"

"Y-yeah. Li."

"Well, Toph Li," I say with a fake accent. "I shall see ya later."

She chuckles. "Yeah, see ya."

I walk backwards, trying to be all slick, and then _bam_! I bump into a crap load of records, which spill over the floor. She laughs and my face reddens.

"Hey, want me to clean these up?" I ask, chuckling.

"No! No! I got 'em!" she says through gasps of laughter.

I leave the shop, my face as red as a tomato.

* * *

**So, there's that part, and the second part will be up soon.**

**And it has some bending cameos and stuff in it! Wooh!**

**For now,**

**Peace, L.**


	3. An Ex and a Boyfriend

****

**I hated how this chapter turned out the first time...so I'm redoing it! Hope its better this time!**

***insert disclaimer here* :)**

**Drum roll please!**

**

* * *

**

"So where are you taking her?" Hakkoda asks me.

"Just around."

"Quirky," Katara comments.

"Katara," I warn.

A knock on the door sends my heart leaping. I open it swiftly and my dad chuckles at my quickness. "Ready to go?" she asks.

Katara slams the door shut in her face. "Sokka!" she spits.

"What?"

"She's-!"

Hakkoda clamps a hand over my sister's mouth. My dad holds out his fist and we bump ours together. "See you, son."

I re-open the door, stepping out before Katara has another chance to rudely slam it in her face. "I'll be back later, okay?"

"Not too late." The door shuts.

"Nice," she deadpans. I chuckle.

"Sorry."

"'s cool."

"Wanna go somewhere?"

She shrugs. "Yeah, sure. Where you wanna go?"

"Hmm..."

Then it hits me like a truck hitting a kid...wow, thats kind of brutal. _The Batcave!_

"Com'on," I say grabbing her hand. "Let's go to this way." I drag her down a slim road (well more like an alley) and into the main section of town before it turns into depressing-as-all-hell school.

"Where are we going?" she asks dragging her feet a bit.

"This wicked fifties diner. It's got people like Marylin Monroe and Elivs as the waiters and all that shit. And there's this guy who's hired to hit the juke box with his elbow and looks like The Fonz. It's awesome," I gush like a nerd.

"Epic," she smirks.

We go inside and grab a booth. I hand her a menu and look over mine. "So, what looks good to you, Toph?"

I hear her menu fall down on the table when I look over my menu, she's glaring at me like she's saying 'Are you fucking serious?'

"Sorry."

"What is there that's good? Dont order me something shity or you'll be sorry...for real."

"Burgers, cheeseburgers, fries, Cokes, milkshakes, baked potatoe with butter, home-made cake, cookies, ice cream cones, casserol-"

"Casserole?"

"Yeah."

"_Bleh_."

"So whadya want?"

"Burger and Coke."

We order and eat, barely leaving time to talk with our faces this stuffed.

"So, you have a boyfriend?" I ask, sounding too eager with my face stuffed with fries.

"Yeah, you?" she asks, trying to keep the fizzy Coke from spilling out of her mouth.

"Not anymore," I say.

"Oh."

"Yeah...what's his name?" I ask.

"Ohev."

"Coolio."

"Yup."

"Soooo..." I start.

"What was her name?" she asks me. I shrink into my seat and she notices she's touched a soft spot.

"Suki."

"You the dumper or dumpee?"

"Dumpee."

"That sucks."

I snort. "Tell me 'bout it."

The door swings open at the front of the diner and when I look, I wanna shot myself in the fucking head. _Fuck me_.

"Yo, Sokka!" Jet calls running over.

"Wasup?" I ask.

"Nothin. Came to snag the tip jar and maybe some free food." Then he notices Toph. "Hey there, the name's Jet."

He holds out his hand and she holds hers out, hesitant. He kisses it, which for some reason makes my blood curddle.

She pulls away after that. "Toph." She wipes the back of her hand on her shirt, making it obvious. The face Jet makes is priceless and I laugh.

"Fucking awesome," I whisper between giggles.

"Whatever," Jet mumbles. "Socks, we need your help. Distract the cashier, will ya?"

I look between Toph and Jet. I think I remember something in English like this. Symoblisim? Maybe. I dont know. But it's like Toph's this good road: the fucking around for fun but not causing harm road. Then there's Jet: the lets steal shit and do whatever I want even though it'll probably fuck someone's life up road. I know which road I should take. I know which road I _want_ to take.

"No," I tell him. He frowns, obviously angry. He grabs the collar of my shirt and puts his face near mine.

"What the _fuck_ did you just say?"

"No."

"You're gonna wish you hadnt Sok-"

"OW!" a girl cries out. We both look over and I'm expecting to see Toph on the ground. But it's Smeller Bee I see, leaning against the counter with Toph standing behind her. She looks pissed.

"You little fucker!" Toph shouts.

"What?" Jet yells.

"This little bitch fucking punched me!" Smeller Bee shouts, rubbing her hands over her face to see if she's bleeding. She isn't though.

"Because she called me a 'whore' and a 'man-stealing slut'. So of course I punched her," Toph yells.

I take this opportunity and grab Jet's arm and twirl it around. Fucking ninja-style, man. Like a cop, his arm is twisted behind his back and he's bent over my table.

"Toph, go!" I tell her.

"What?" she shrieks.

"Go. I dont want you to get in trouble. Your parents think your bein' all goody goody, so go."

She looks at me and nods. As I hold Jet down and Longshot is preoccupied with Smeller Bee, she runs over and pecks my cheek, and runs out the door. I feel like I'm on fucking cloud nine right now, and I donno why. It's like crack for my soul...or something poetic like that.

The manager runs out of the back, all sweaty and red. "You four again? I'm callin' the cops."

We all forget our fight and run out. Half-way down the road, when we're near houses, Jet stops me.

"Sorry bro," he says holding out his hand.

I look at him and then his hand and then back to him. I grab it and we do our man-hug, complete with a back-slap. "It's cool."

"That girl, you like 'er, dontcha?" he asks, grinning and flicking his cigarette onto the ground. He stomps on it.

I shrug. "Maybe...I donno."

"She likes you, dude. I can tell."

"Nah," I say, shoving my hands in my pocket.

"How d'you know?" Jet asks.

"She's got a boyfriend."

"Doesnt mean she cant like someone else. You 'member Suki."

_Ouch. That hurt_. "Yeah," I sigh. "I know.

"Dont worry, Socks. You'll get 'er."

"Who says I want her?"

He shrugs and we leave it at that.

* * *

**So there's my chapter three re-done. Hope it was a lot better than the first one. I thought it was. **

**R&R, please!**

**Peace, L.**

**Ps: More shenanagins and lovin' coming up soon! ^-^ And criminal acts...**


	4. The Party

****

So, here we go with chapter 4!

i hope this is a good chapter, filled with romance! next chapter is action!

I hope you all like it!

**

* * *

**

I walk around the kitchen drinking orange juice out of the carton. It's early in the morning, but I'm always up at this time. Katara shuffles out of her room, her hair a knotted mess and she's still got her robe and slippers on. They're shaped like little penguins.

"Ugh, disguting," she comments when she sees me drinking.

"What? We share _DNA_ dont we?"

"Yeah," she says rubbing her eyes. "We share parents too, but we dont share nasty morning backwash. Get some more when you go out?"

I sigh. And as I'm about to say no, she whips out the highest weapon in her arsenol: fucking puppy dog eyes. Theyre wide and blue and she pouts like she was born to. I roll my eyes.

"Fine," I grumble.

We sit down and eat breakfast when my dad comes out from his bedroom. He makes a grunting noise, showing me he's grossed out by my carton-drinking too, as he turns the corner and opens the door to get the paper. When he comes back, he seems confused.

"Dad? What is it?" Katara asks.

"Uh...Sokka?" he says.

"What?"

"Someone's here to see you." He steps aside, revealing Toph's, what was it again? petite body. She's got on a black tube top with a rolled-up green plaid shirt on and jeans. She's still got her hair up and her headband in. A cool black bracelet is on her wrist.

"Toph," I say standing up. I feel gross in my pajamas with my hair down.

"Hey, can I talk to you?"

"Sure," I say, taking a weird walk past Katara and Hakkoda's glares. We step outside and its warm and nice. "Whadya need, Toph?"

"Here," she says giving me an envelope.

"What is it?"

"It's a pass. It get's you into this party my parents are having. It's fucking boring as all hell but I want you to come," she says.

"Why arent you inviting your boyfriend? Ohev?"

"He's outta town. Besides, he isn't as good as sneaking around and stuff. There'll be booze," she says. Tempting...

"Sure. When?"

"Tonight."

I mull it over in my head. "Yeah."

She lights up, smiling. "Awesome. I'll see ya later. Dress nice, kay? And dont eat, there's gonna be dinner."

"Cool. See ya."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I step back inside, grinning down at my invitation. I must have been grinning like a retard because Katara couldnt stop giggling.

"What?" I ask.

"You're face," she says, still laughing.

"What? What 'bout my face?"

"It's pink and you're smiling like a skitzo."

I laugh nervously. My dad pats me on the back.

"So, whats this?" he asks.

"An invitation."

"For?"

"...Do you have any nice clothes?"

* * *

I straighten my tie nervously. The line is long outside the gate. _Shit_, I think, _the Li's are rich. Richer than the Bei Fongs_.

I hand the gaurd my pass and wait nervously for him to approve. After a moment, he waves me in and I breath a sigh of relief. I've got on this white button down shirt with a blue tie and dark jeans. I borrowed my neighbor's dress shoes since we're the same size. In my hand is one measly little red rose.

I scan the crowd: all high society-like people in dresses and tuxedos. A black-tie even for sure and I stick out like a sore thumb. I might as well have worn a barrel.

"'Scuse me?" I ask, tapping on some man's shoulders. "Have you seen a girl named Toph? Short, black hair, awesome eyes?"

He laughs. "Miss Bei Fong?"

"No," I say confused. "Miss Li."

Suddenly I see her. She's walking towards me and my heart skips a beat. Toph's wearing a green skirt to her knees with no shoes (naturally), her bracelet, and a light green jacket just long enough to cover any amount of cleavage, stopping at the bottom of her ribs.

"Ah, good evening Miss Bei Fong," the man says bowing to her.

"Good evening."

"Toph," I say, unsure of anything else.

"Hey, Sokka." I hold my hand out, giving her the rose.

"For you."

She takes it in her hand. "Uh...thanks."

"So...Bei Fong, huh?" I ask.

"I might've lied," she says, her cheeks turning pink.

"I dont care."

"Cool."

Someone walks up from behind her, actually a large group of someones. They're her sibilings. Zuko wears his tuxedo and Azula, his sister, wears a tight red dress. She's my age. Zuko is a year older than me. Toph, is a year younger than me, I believe. I'm seventeen. Then there's the familiar Aang, in a tuxedo, looking cool with Converse. Zuko eyes me suspiciously.

"Toph, who's this?" he asks.

"That's Sokka," Aang says.

"_You're_ Sokka?" Azula asks, waving a Chinese-like red and gold fan at her face. "Interesting."

"Zuko!" a monotone voice says. A girl in black wraps her arms around Zuko's neck, planting a kiss on his lips. When he turns, I notice a strange scar on his cheek.

"I have an idea, everyone," Azula says. "Let's dance. I'd like to see how Toph's friend moves on the dance floor." I gulp.

Toph takes my hand. "Let's go." She seems angry.

"What? What's wrong?" I ask once we're a safe distance away from the others.

"They always do this," she grumbles.

"Do what?"

"Condescend. Except for Aang, they're so fucking pretentious. I wanna kick their fucking teeth in!"

"Zuko's pretentious?"

"No," she sighs. "Only Azula. Zuko's over-protective. But I'm sixteen. I can take care of myself."

"...Should we dance?" I ask unsure of how to handle her annoyance.

She sighs. "Whatever. You good at dancing?"

"Nah." She grins.

"Me neither."

We step onto the corner and it's this violin and harp shit playing. It's like elevator music and everyone's doing a dance. I dont know how they know it. It's like they were born with this information in their fucked up, rich little heads.

"What am I supposed to do?" I ask, rubbing the back of my neck self-consioucly.

"Dance...dur."

"I dont know what-"

"-Wait here," she interrupts. I watch her speed away. Another somebody slides next to me. It's her sister Azula.

"Hello, Sokka," she says, her voice having a natural hint of evil in it.

"Hello...Azula."

"So, Toph brought you here, yes? Interesting."

"Why's it interesting?" I ask, crossing my arms.

"Well, she's got a boyfriend, of course."

"I know. She said he's outta town."

Azula laughs. "No he isnt. He's at home, most likely. I saw him this afternoon."

"Weird," I whisper to myself.

"Indeed...Would you care to dance?"

"Actually, I was supposed to dance with Toph."

She frowns. "Oh."

"Yeaaah." I scratch my neck nervously. Everyone is so dressed up and fancy and I'm in my dad's nicest shirt and tie, which are pretty much rags. It's like that Disney movie. Aladdin or Cinderella or something. Whatever it is, I'm feeling super out-of-place.

Azula sighs beside me. She's obviously bored.

"Well...maybe if you want to," I start. But before I can finish my offer, I see Toph. And I nearly die laughing. She's got one of those 1980's boom-boxes on her shoulder with a CD in her free hand. She sets it on a table just as people move food out of the way and plugs it in. By now, everyone is looking at her and the music's stopped. She pops the CD in and presses 'Play'. A loud voice echoes through the crowded ballroom.

"Awwww yeah! This is Line Dance Extreeeeeeeeeeeeme! Let me hear ya scream!"

Nothing.

"I cant hear you!"

Nothing again, except my choking on laughs.

Suddenly the music to the Cha Cha Slide comes on. She's alone as it starts. I see her look dead at me, blind eyes beautiful, and I run out to her side. We do it together.

"_Everybody clap yo hands. Clap, clap, clap, clap yo hands!_

_Clap, clap, clap, clap yo hands!_

_To the left._

_Take it back now, ya'll._

_One hop this time. _

_Right foot lets stomp._

_Left foot let's stomp._

_Cha Cha real smooth._

_Turn it out._"

By this time, Aang has joined us, along with his friend, Ty Lee. Also at our side, and two guys who seem _real_ into Ty Lee, Raun Jon and Chan. We look like a bunch of retarded teenagers...well we are, but you're missing the point. The high-society adults are pissed.

We finish that song then it's The YMCA.

After lasting through that, with Toph's cousin, Lu Ten, Mai's friend Jun, and a little girl named Meng, we start dancing the Crank That Soulja Boy, a personal favorite of mine. It's an interesting version. At the beginning, a girls voice says "This is a Travis Barker Production." And along with the song, drums are playing ferociously. It's awesome. Like rock and hip hop got together and had an epic baby.

We finish the first chorus and get halfway into the second verse. Toph and I end up paired together, which I dont object to. She pretends to shoot a gun at me and I do a really dorky version of the robot. Then the music is cut short.

"Toph, enough of this," a very angry parent says. He wags a finger at Toph's blind eyes.

"Dont get your knickers in a twist dad. We're just having fun."

"Well, everyone else is trying to have fun, and you are all too young to understand the rules of a proper social gathering."

"I thought it was fun," her Uncle Iroh says in the back, only to be softly elbowed by Zuko in his big gut.

"And who is this?" her mother asks, looking me up and down.

Toph wraps her arms around mine and I try to hide my blush from her parents. "This is Sokka."

"Sokka? What happened to Ohev?"

"Nothing. Sokka's my friend, mother." She says the 'mother' like she's annoyed out of her fucking mind. All her mom does is nod her head. "Dad, if it's that big of a problem, we'll take the party somewhere else, okay?"

Her father nods. "But not too loud."

_If the music's too loud, you're too old_, I think.

Toph leads me to a grand staircase with the others following behind me.

"Where are we going?" Aang asks.

"We could go to the Rec Room. That could hold all of us."

We enter this giant room with about a thousand video games, a fooseball _and_ pool table, mini fridge, darts, and a fucking strobe light.

But I dont stay there long.

"Sokka," Toph says, grabbing my hand lightly. I set my beer bottle down on the edge of the pool table (yes, yes we're drinking underage) and she sets a bottle of mint booze on the shelf. "Follow me."

I do as she says, stumbling like a retard behind her. I'm crippled by booze. She pushes open a door and flicks on a light for me, although its faint. It's her bedroom. It's painted a light green and has a bed against it. There's a radio and some cool furniture and her clothes are in a chest. It's kinda empty...but then again, she probably doesnt need to decorate.

"Check this out," she says picking up a cherry red Les Paul and sits on her bed cross-legged. She leans against the headboard with it in her lap as I sit in front of her.

"Can you play?"

"Hell ya," she boasts. She plays some chords and it sounds really cool. It's the intro to Wonderwall by that band...what was it? Oh yeah, Oasis. She doesnt miss a beat, even in her tipsy state.

When she's done, she smiles proudly. "Awesome," I whisper. She sets it down beside her.

"Shit," I say.

"What?"

"You got somethin' on your forehead. I think it...sauce."

She scratches all oer her forehead but misses it completely. "Here," I say, "I got it." I scratch it off and I practically yelp when I realize how close we are. But I dont. I keep my cool. I sit back down but something stops me from sitting all the way down. Toph. She's got her fingers wrapped around my tie and is keeping me close. Her breath is soft on my face and it smells minty. I think I might vomit from the nerves. Then it happens.

Our lips touch.

Katara once said to me that something thats too good for words has a word: euphoria. And that's what this is. Euphoric.

Our kiss is shy at first but somewhere along the way, we get more into it. Our tongues are wrestling like the men on Jet's TV. She lets out a little moan and I'm pretty sure I'm going to die. She slides down from the headboard and lays under me and she undoes my tie. She holds her hand on my neck, pulling my deeper into the everlasting kiss. Then she stops me and I feel like a kid who had his fucking favorite toy taken away. But instead, she pulls her coat and shirt over her head. She's only got her bra and skirt on and it takes every part of me that isnt drunk to not attack her like some fucking animal.

Toph undoes the buttons on my shirt, blind or not, it's crazy how she just _knows _where the buttons are. Before I know it, my fancy dress shirt is crumpled on the floor. I kiss her neck. That always made Suki happy; lets see if that happens with Toph. It does.

My hand touches her knee and slides up towards her thigh and I'm shaking. I'm nervous as shit and I just take it away, setting my hand where it was.

Then the door bursts open.

"What the _hell_?"

We freeze where we are.

Zuko.

* * *

**So there's that. I like how this turned out. **

**What's going on with Azula, you may ask? You'll see. :)**

**And in case anyone forgot, Zuko, Azula, and Aang are Toph's adopted siblings.**

**Sorry it was so long! Reviews loved, by the way! **

**Peace, L.**


	5. Action

****

**Hurrah! Chapter 5 you guys!**

**Thank you everyone who commented, especially in the last chapter. It meant alot!**

**But I wont drabble on, so here we go!**

* * *

"What the _hell_?"

We both freeze where we are.

Zuko.

I jump off of Toph and she throws a pillow in front of her chest. _Shit_. We both know we're going to die. Die a slow, painful death. Zuko is fuming, there's pratically smoke coming out of his ears and nostrils. He has his fists clenched at his sides and I've seen that look before. In the mirror. After Katara was getting harrassed by some low-life, I looked like a clone os Zuko, more or less. I know he's being the protective older brother, but I got the shit end of the stick.

"Zuko it isnt what it-!" I start.

"-You're dead!" he yells grabbing a lamp off of the chest. He yanks the shade off mercilessly and I gulp.

I have nowhere to go. Out the window? I would but it's on the third floor. Then again, looking at Zuko, that might not be a bad idea.

Then I see it: a small opening beside Zuko and the wall leading to the door. In other words, my way out.

I sprint by him and he swings at me. In the hall he body-checks me onto the ground. I grab a vase as he swings down at my body but the vase shatters into baby fragments over my face. What the hell is that lamp _made _of? I see a sleek blck sword on two pegs for display but I grab it, just in time, too, as he swings the lamp again. In the doorway, Toph's throwing her shirt over her head. I'm chased to the grand staircase. Zuko's gaining and before I reach the ground where I can out-run him, he jumps out and tackles me. We tumble down in a heap of skin and clothing. He's got me pinned down and is punching my face. I catch his fist the third time and throw him off of me. Instead of retaliating, I do this thing my dad talked about: jin.

Positive is when youre attacking.

Negative is when youre retreating.

And now, I'm about as negative as can be.

I run through the doulbe doors into the adult's party and push past people, who yell at me. It's like I'm leaving a shouting trail for Zuko to find me. Toph's father stops me.

"Where do you think you're going, young man? And what are you doing with the Space Sword?" he asks loudly. Over my shoulder, I see Zuko charging towards me, angry as the Devil if he had to do community service. I grab the father's arm and swing him around and continue running. Zuko pushes past his adoptive-father and shouts out to the gaurds as I'm about to go into the dining area "Dont let him leave!"

A football team of guards- in size and numbers- runs after me. I reach for the door knob and it's almost in my reeeach...!

But my collar is grabbed. Two men grab me by my arms and turn my around to face Zuko. He's still fuming and I can feel the force of his punch on my shoulder now. Zuko swings and punches my gut and I sag as the crowd behind him goes 'Oh' and nothing else. I watch him reel his fist back and I close my eyes, wating for the pain. But it never comes. I open my eyes again to see Toph grab Zuko's shoulders and knee him in the ass/junk region. Zuko falls to the ground after a series of 'Oh my gods!' from the party-goers.

Toph elbows the first guard in the waist once, spins and hits him with her other elbow and he releases his grip. She looks at the second gaurd and cracks her knuckles before punching and breaking his little nose. She reels back to punch the guard holding my collar but her dad grabs her arm and she gasps.

We both look at her angry and disappointed father. "Toph," he says scarily. "Enough."

She pulls her arm from his hands, punches the third guard's cheek and her father grabs both of her arms again. "Go!" she shouts at me. "Get outta here!"

"Toph!" her dad yells.

"Leave!" she tells me. I nod and run out thr door, past the parting crowd. Aang is at the door as I run by.

Behind me I hear Zuko yell at Aang to grab me, but he does nothing, letting me leave. I run into the night, leaving my fancy shirt behind.

* * *

**There's the rather short yet actiony and dramatic chapter. **

**Hoped you liked it!**

**Please review? It means a lot!**

**Peace, L.**


	6. My house is Toph's House

****

but I wont keep anyone in suspense so onward and upward!

* * *

I ran all the way home. When I'm safely at my stoop, I wipe the cold sweat away from my forehead, but it's everywhere else: my back, hands, legs, neck. Everywhere. I push the door open and stumble inside, where I fall into the bathroom. I easily avoid Katara, who's sleeping on the couch, and my dad, who's watching rugby. No doubt they were waiting for me to get home to grill me on how it went.

I flick the light-switch and look in the mirror. _Ugh_, I think_, I look like I got hit by a truck or something_.

My body is cut up, some of it bleeding. I'm bruised pretty bad, from my falling down the stairs. There are two main bruises, one on my shoulder and one on my stomach. I grimace. _Haha, that one kind of looks like Lincoln_, I think bitterly.

My face is shiny with sweat and I've got a cut on the underside on my jaw bone. My hair is usually in a wolf-tail, but now it's sprawled all over my head. My hair-tie is still somewhere in the Bei Fong's home.

The Bei Fongs.

They're a strange family.

Azula is naturally devious, you can tell by just looking at her, her golden eyes flashing.

Zuko becomes an ass around people he doesnt know, obviously protective of his family. And he could be a nice guy if you got past that...but I'm not thinking of his good side right now.

Aang. Aang is a good kid, you can tell. He doesnt quite fit in with the others. He'd never stab you in the back, that's for sure.

And then there's Toph. Toph. She's a complex girl. She isnt black and white. She's tough yet beautiful. She's cocky but quirky. She's one-of-the-guys but also...sexy. She's independent, honest, sarcastic, direct, stubborn, and loyal. She's blind, but can see better than most people. She's like diamond in a rock...or the other way around: a rock inside a diamond. On the outside, she seems like she's all fragile and delicate and polite but the inside, the _real_ Toph, she's a funny, tough, speak-your-mind type of girl. She's the most amazing person I've ever met.

I step into the shower. When I'm in the middle of making a bubble-beard there's a knock on the door.

"What?" I yell over the rushing water.

"Sokka, that you?" It's my dad.

"Yeah."

"Well hurry it up, son!" he shouts.

I stick my tognue out and my eyes widden. My tongue scooped up a part of my beard and it tastes like shit. I rinse off the rest of the bubbles and look in the mirror once more. I havent shaved the sides of my head in a while and I have to admit, it looks...good. Better than before, even. I pull a box of band-aids out from the cabinet and slap them on: one on my jaw bone, two on my shoulder, one on my forearm, and one on my leg. I throw on my pajamas.

Outside, in the hallway, I'm ambushed by my dad.

"Holy-!"

"Sokka," my dad whispers.

"What?"

"There's something in the kitchen for you."

"Really? Is it a presesnt?" I ask, lighting up.

"No, it's not a present." I dim down again.

"It's not a some_thing_," Katara contraditcs beside my dad, "it's a some_one_."

"Who?"

She points towards the kitchen over her shoulder with her thumb. I slowly shuffle to the kitchen. She looks up, black strands of hair whipping slowly as she feels my vibrations.

"Toph?" I ask surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Her eyes may be puffy and red, but with the hair in her face I cant tell. She's got a bag beside her.

"I ran away. As soon as you left, I got the fucking talking to of a lifetime. Something like 'you'll never see that hooligan again' and 'you'll be supervised until you're twenty!'. And I realized something: it isnt fair. No one else get's treated this way. Aang doesnt, Azula doesnt, Zuko sure as _hell_ doesnt. So why do I? I can handle myself." She's right. It's really...unfair. And I can tell she's genuinley pissed. "Oh! And how did Zuko find us? There are about twenty rooms up there and he was downstairs when we left the party. What the fuck, right?" She huffs and a few pieces of hair blow up and float down in her face again.

"Toph, I..." I dont know what to say. "Why did...why did you..." I decided to let her tell me why she's here.

She sighs. "I was wondering if I could stay here for a few days. You dont need to do anything for me, I've got everything. I even have money for food. All I really need is a bathroom and I can sleep on the couch and-!"

I wrap my tan arms around her pale body.

"You can stay as long as you need to. Till you an' your parents work stuff out, kay?"

Her frozen body relaxes and she lets her head fall onto my chest. She hugs me back.

It's weird seeing her like this: all vulnerable and what not.

"Thanks," she says.

"No problem."

My house is Toph's house.

* * *

Just when I thought my night couldnt have been any weirder, I had a weird dream.

I was lying in my bed when I looked outside and my eyes became all sun-spotted. Then I was blind for a moment. When I could see again, I was in this weird garden maze thing an night, but everything seemed blue because of the full moon. Toph's voice called out 'Come and get me!' and I chased her. She was in this green and white dress and when she got to a dead end, we started kissing. Then she made a fist and the ground started shaking. We lifted off into the air on this pillar of rocks and before I knew it, I was holding her hand while she dangled over the edge of this plane-type machine. Beneath her if fire and she's actually crying.

"Hang on Toph!" I yell.

"Aye aye, Cap'n!" she shouts back. I'm just about to pull her up when this tunnel of fire shoots up and covers her body. When it goes away, she's gone and then I hear a crack. Then the thing I'm on brakes and I'm falling, falling, falling, then blackness. After that I'm awake.

* * *

I shuffle downstairs in my pajamas. I made sure to put up my wolf-tail since Toph was in my house.

But then I realize I'm being stupid since she can't see. But I leave it in anyways.

I pour myself some cereal when I get downstairs. In the living room, Toph's snoring softly on the couch. She asked where she would sleep as just as I was about to offer my room up, she insisted she slept on the couch. I was secretly bummed out. I honestly wanted to sleep by her, maybe pretend we we're together for once. But that was probably a stupid thought.

She still sleeping when Katara comes out.

And when Hakkoda comes out.

And when the mail comes.

And when I eat lunch.

Finally, while I'm playing video games in the living room, she starts stirring. My dad and sister went to get groceries. I grin at her. She sits on the couch and I'm sitting on the floor by her head. She rolls onto her stomach and let's her hand dangle over the edge.

"Sokka," she grumbles.

I pause the game and take off my headset. Jet and Haru are shouting orders at one another to 'shoot this' and 'throw a grenade'.

"Yeah?"

"What time is it?"

"It's about...twelve thirty."

"Breakfast time?"

"No."

"...Lunch time?"

"Sorry, you just missed it."

She sighs. "Sokka?"

"Hm?"

"Entertain me?"

"Wha?"

"Entertain me."

"...How?"

She grins. "We could make out."

I almost yelp when she runs her fingers through my hair. Almost. But I cant help the goosebumps on my skin.

"That'd be nice," I whisper.

"..."

"Toph?"

"..."

"_Toph_?"

"..."

I look up at her and smile. She's asleep again.

I pull my headset over my head and unpause my game.

* * *

**Just a little filler chapter to help get my next few chapters set up.**

**Hoped you liked it, although it wasnt that great. Haha. **

**Reviews are welcome, in fact they're LOVED.**

**Peace, L.**


	7. Come Home

********

**Three cheers for Chapter 7!**

***starts playing song* Look's like we made it!**

**Buuuut anyways... **

**So, Zutarians, Tokkaneers, Kataangers, Smellershot-ites, Maikos, and more, I give you Chapter 7!**

* * *

Toph slept until dinner that night.

We ate ramen, something she had never had.

"That's because your family's all fancy-shmancy," I say waving a spoon at her face.

She punches my arm. "Shut up." Katara giggles from the couch and I shoot her a sideways glance. We're all sitting in the living room with our bowls, the TV off for once, since we have 'a guest'.

"So," my dad starts off, "tell us about your family." My dad always does this: he basically asks everyone that comes over their entire life story.

"My dad's a businessman and my mom _used _to be a pin-up model. And I've got three adopted siblings: Azula and Zuko are from Palace City, Arizona and Aang is from Ayre Tempal in Southern Canada. and my Uncle, Iroh, is a retired war general."

"A _pin up_ model?" Katara asks, surprised.

"Yeah."

"That's cool," she muses.

Toph grins. "I've heard she's really beautiful," she shrugs.

"So," Hakkoda asks, clapping his hands together. "Who wants to watch a movie?" Toph raises her eyebrow and he chuckles bashfully. "Sorry."

Toph waves her hand. "It's fine. I like listening to them."

Katara lays out on the couch with her bath robe around her shoulders and Hakkoda sits back in his recliner. I sit on the floor so Toph's got some company and we share a blanket. She chuckles when my muscles tighten and I try my best to hide my blushing from my sister and dad. I never blushed before I met Toph. It makes me feel like I'm some super fucking nerd. We decide to watch _Young Frankenstien_, a secret favorite of mine. Something about a wacky inventor bringing the dead to life: it's really cool. I'd like to be a mad scientist. I wonder if they have a class on that? Mad science-srty? Bringing the dead to life-ology?

About halfway into the movie, I hear a soft snoring in my ear. I look over and smile. Toph's asleep, her head resting on my shoulder and her strands of hair move slowly as she breaths in and out, in and out, in and ou...

I fell asleep too.

At about one in the morning, I wake up. Well, sorta. I'm half awake. I look around: Katara's gone to bed. Hakkoda's gone to bed. The TV's been turned off. It's dark and quiet, except for the sound of Toph breathing. I should go to bed...but I dont want to. Not only do I _not_ want to, I physically _cant_. Toph's head is on my shoulder and I dont want to wake her up. She looks so...peaceful, y'know?

But I _do_ have school tomorrow.

But who likes school?

But I'll have to go either way.

But my leg's asleep.

Sleeping in the living room wins. I pull the blanket up to my neck and I let myself fall back sleep.

* * *

_CLICK!_

I open my eyes, as does Toph. We both pull ourselves off of one another, mumbling and startled.

"Wha...wha-wha's going on?" I ask.

Katara giggles as she straightens herself. But she doesnt answer.

"Sugarqueen, what's goin' on?" Toph asks rubbing her eye.

"Hang on, hang on."

"Katara," I say.

"Aaaaaaaaand...done!" she says happily. She's holding a polaroid camera and she pulls a thin white sqaure from the slot. Katara waves it around and shoves it in my face.

I take it from her. "You took a picture?" I ask.

"Mm-hmm!"

"What for?"

"Well, I donno. I thought you two looked so peaceful and sweet just sleeping there," she says rubbing the back of her neck. My sister is fucking weird at times. But I look at it again.

Toph's got her head on my shoulder and my head's resting on her her head and we've got the blanket around us and our mouths are open. Our mouths look kinda gross, but then again, so does everyone's where they're sleeping (except babies) and we look like we belong on a commercial for Hallmark Cards or somethin' sappy like that. But we look better. It wasnt taken by a professional photographer so it looks more real and pure. And we're really sleeping not fake sleeping. I think it looks awesome.

"Whatever," I say handing it back to her, trying to seem aloof.

"Whadya think of it?" Katara asks.

"It's...it's alright," I lie. She smirks and rolls her eyes. "I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Have fun with that," Toph says. "What was that?"

"Uh, nothing," I answer quickly. "So, you gonna sleep all day again or are you actually gonna get off your lazy ass and _do_ something?"

She laughs. "Depends. You gonna be here?"

"I have school, dur," I say standing up and stretching out my limbs.

"Then I'll sleep again." She grabs the blanket at throws it on the couch. "After you make me breakfast."

"After _I _make _you_ breakfast? Make it yourself."

She crosses her arms and looks at me like I'm a retard. Well, not really look, but...you get the picture.

"I cant _cook_."

"Why?"

"Uh..."

"Right, right."

"Yep," she cracks her knuckles, "so let's get goin' slave. You've got some cooking to do!" She marches into the kitchen and waits for me to shuffle in. I hate making my own breakfast, now I have to make hers too?

"Whadya want?" I ask.

"What is there?"

"Cereal, waffles, orange juice, hot chocolate, toast, _cinnamon_ toast, aaaand that's it."

"Slave, I request one hot chocolate and cinnamon toast...please."

"Since you said please," I say in a mocking tone. Toph smirks.

I take out two mugs and pour the powder inside. Then I heat the water. After, I shove the toast into the toaster and whip out the cinnamon and sugar and butter along with whipped cream for the hot chocolate. Not very healthy but it's better than the shitty Bran Flakes my dad has in the cabinet, untouched, by the way.

Then, someone's pounding on the door. "I got it," I say. She nods, leaning against the counter. I open the door and there he i

"Aang?" I ask. He looks nervous and anxious.

"Sokka, is Toph here?"

"Y...yeah, she's inside." He stands there for a moment. "Come on in." I open the door more and he shuffles inside.

"Toph? Toph?" he calls out.

"Kitchen."

He nods and walks into the kitchen. Toph straightens up when she feels his footsteps. "Aang? What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing _here_?" he asks her. She frowns. I pull the hot water off of the stove.

"I'm not going back Aang."

"But-"

"NO."

"Toph, please, listen. We can work this out. You can still see Sokka, okay? I'll help you sneak out and cover for you. Please, come back home."

"You just dont want to have to deal with Azula on your own," Toph says, softening up a bit.

"No...well, yeah, but who does?" Toph laughs. "Toph, come home, okay? If not for mom or dad, then for me?"

Toph sighs.

"Toph," I say, "you should go home."

"What?"

"It's not that I dont want you here. Because I _really_ do, but I know if Katara ran away to go to your house and live with Aang or Zuko, I'd do alot more than try to talk her out of it."

She nods. "Fine, I'll come back. But you better not break your promise, Twinkletoes!" she says, grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him close. He's obviously intimidated by her. He knows she can beat him up, and even though it might take a while, she'll win.

"Promise."

"Avatar promise."

He sighs. "I Avatar promise."

She lets go of his shirt and he stumbles back.

"Avatar promise?" I ask, confused.

"When Aang first moved in, he had a cool little book with him. It was like his best friend or something." Aang chuckles bashfully. "But it was a story of these kids who traveled in this old world to save it from this evil man called the Fire Lord. And there was Tesh, a girl who felt vibrations and could move earth, Kimya could move water, Seth was a brave warrior, and Archer was the avatar. he could move water, create fire, move earth, and manipulate wind. and the Fire Lord had a son, kay, and he was evil and had been banished. and the only way to return home was to kill Archer. But eventually, the boy, Zurick, who could bend fire, helped Archer defeat the Fire Lord. And there were other people, too. Like a girl named Yama, who sacrificed herself for the moon, Samii, another warrior girl, Alphaba, Zurick's purely evil sister, and her two helpers, Mint and Toh Lam."

After Toph finished explaining, her cheeks redened.

"Sorry, that was kind of...geek-tastic," she said.

"No. I think it's pretty...cool. Could I maybe borrow it sometime?" I ask. I dont read often, but it seemed worth it. "Is that how you learned to feel vibrations?"

"Yep. We used to play pretend and eventually I got the hang of it."

"Thats awesome," I say, stunned.

"Yeah..."

"Toph, we better get going," Aang says, looking at his watch. "Mom's gonna notice when we dont show up for breakfast."

She sighs again. After getting her bag, she tells Aang to wait on the porch for her and that she forgot someone upstairs.

I sit in the kitchen, sipping my hot chocolate, when Katara comes downstairs and says: "Sokka, Toph says she needs you upstairs for a second."

I gulp down my mouthful of chocolate liquid and nod. I race upstairs and into my room, where she stands by the edge of my bed.

"Hey," I say, wiping my mouth.

"Hey."

"So..." I say awkwardly.

Just then, she kisses me. It's her lips against mine, so freaking sweet. It tastes like chocolate and cinnamon. You might think that'd taste bad. But it doesnt. In fact, its the best thing I've ever tasted. I slip my tongue against her lip and then we're tongue-wrestling. I slide my hand under her shirt and to her stomach. But I realize what's about to happen and I reluctantly push her away.

"Stop," I huff. "Stop."

She's panting and slings her back over her shoulder. She pecks my lips once and tells me, "Later."

I stand there, in a daze, and nod. "Yeah. Later."

* * *

**There you go. Another leading up to chapter! Sorry it was so long!**

**The next one is going to be different people's point of view to show the scheming going on :)**

**mwahaha!**

**Peace, L. **


	8. A Moment in the Life

********

**And we're at chapter 8, I believe.**

This is going to be different people's P.O.V.

And Zutarians...*phew* you're going to hate me. But please read, because I will have Zutara-like moments in the story...It'll probably just END as kataang. unless i get about a thousand protests.

Anyways, onward!

* * *

Toph's P.O.V.

I crawl through the window of the kitchen behind Aang and make my way to my room. From what I can feel, most people are still sleeping. Aang creeps back into bed next door. In Zuko's room, him and Mai snore loudly in his bed, and my parents sleep soundly in their room. The cook is setting up the china in the dining room and I can feel one of the maids fooling around with a laundry washer in an office. Azula seems to be missing thought. Whatever. Like I care.

I toss my bag into the corner. I'll unpack later. But as I fall onto my bed, only one thing is on my mind.

Sokka.

I dont know what he looks like but from the vibrations that echo, I can feel his outline. He's taller than me by about a foot, and from what I felt before, he's kinda...muscular. And the taste of him is still on my lips. It's sweet and has a cinnamon spice to it. It makes me never want to brush my teeth again.

I fall asleep again, pretending I'm at Sokka's house.

* * *

Sokka's P.O.V.

I go through the school day, thinking about Toph. I'm sure I failed a math quiz because of her, but I probably wouldnt have passed anyways. At lunch, I didnt eat anything. Some freakish part of my brain told me that it'd wash away her kiss. And I dont wanna do that.

"Socks, what's up with you?" Jet asks, taking a drag from his cigarette. He puffs the smoke into a cloud over his head.

"Nothin. I'm just tired," I lie.

"Bull shit. Com'on. I thought we were friends dude. What's goin' on?"

I sigh. "Remember that girl from the diner...and from the record store?" I ask him.

Smeller Bee scoffs. "How could I forget?"

"Well, we've kinda...I donno, started seeing each other...BUT! You've gotta keep it a secret, okay?"

Longshot looks at me like he's asking 'Why?'

"It's like...weird, okay? I'm not sure what's going on with her. She's got some stuffy boyfriend or something."

Jet laughs.

"What's so funny, J?" I ask, raising my eyebrow.

"Nothin', nothin'. You're just, like, the other woman or something." He laughs some more.

I feel my face get red. "Whatever." I skulk back into the school as it starts to rain.

* * *

Aang's P.O.V.

I slip into my room, next to Toph's, and pull my pajamas back on. That way, I look like I just got up. All this hanging around Toph has made me sneaky. I wonder if I could be a ninja?

I sit on the edge of my bed and flip on the TV. I go through the commercials but I'm in this weird catatonic state or something, just staring at it like I'm brain-dead. Because I'm only thinking of one thing-er-one _girl_.

Sokka's sister. I don't know her name, but I want to. She had just come down the steps when I saw her, and she was squeezing the excess water from her brown hair. She had really beautiful blue eyes and when I saw her my heart practically leapt out of my chest.

I slump onto my back and stare at my ceiling as the Sham-Wow guy yells unessecarily.

Am I a hopeless romantic?

I think I might be.

* * *

Azula's P.O.V.

I check around me. _Where is he_? I wonder. Im getting impatient, something I'm usually quite good at.

This cafe is quite dark, even when it isnt raining like it is. There are only a few faint lights. I make sure no one is looking at me and I pull a concealed lighter from my jacket pocket, as well as a thin metallic box with long cigarettes inside. I pull one out, light it, and inhale. I'm getting even more impatient as I tap my red nails on the table.

The door swings open and a young man shakes the rain off of his umbrella. Ohev.

"Finally," I seeth from behind my cigarette. "What took you so long?"

"The rain. It wasnt raining when I left and I had to turn back to grab my umbrella."

"Well, if you had left earlier, I could be home. They're going to be waking up any moment now, so this needs to be fast."

"Fine. Azula, why did you call me here?" he asks.

"We've got a problem."

"_We've_?"

"Yes. It seems your precious little Toph is sneaking around behind your back." I flick the ashy build-up off of the tip.

"Toph? She...she wouldn't do that."

"Oh believe me, she would. And I think I can help you."

"What's in it for you?"

I scoff. "Honestly, why does there have to be something in it for me? Can't I just be nice?"

"You could be," Ohev says leaning back, "but you wont."

I roll my eyes and flick again. "You're being childish." He stares me down. "I'm telling the truth," I lie. I've always been a superb liar.

He nods. "Good," I say, "so we understand each other."

"...What's his name?"

"Sokka. And I've had Mai and Ty Lee do some...dirt-digging for me. Turns out, he just had a nasty break-up with a long time girlfriend." I pull out a picture of her. "I believe her name's Suki."

"So?"

"So? So, she," I tap my finger on her face, "is the key to you getting Toph back."

He grins. "I'm on board," he says.

"Wonderful," I say, pulling my contents into my pocket. I rub my cigarette into the ashtray and say loudly, so other people in the cafe should hear, "and Ohev, you really should stop smoking. It's a nasty habit."

I pull my hood over my head and grab my umbrella and set off into the rain.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**what could azula be planning? something evil!**

**please review, especially those zutarians who want to see zutara at the end. i'm not a big fan of it, but like I said, if I get enough protests about it, I might do it.**

**Peace, L.**


	9. Prepare

********

**Chapter Nine everyone!**

**I'm so excited! And I just cant hide it!**

**Haha, but enough of my crazy singing!**

**I thank all the people so far who've added this to a list or reviewed. You guys are freaking amazing and you let me know when things suck and when they dont. I can respect that. haha.**

***plays 20th century theme music***

**I dont own 20th Century or avatar...or anything else BUT this story!**

* * *

******BACK TO SOKKA'S P.O.V. AGAIN**

As soon as I get home from a dazey school day, I get a phone call. I drop my bag on the floor in the kitchen and lift up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Sokka?" I smile. It's Toph.

"Speaking," I say cooly.

"Hey."

"Whats up?"

"Nothing..."

"Cool."

"Yeah...OH!" I say remembering something. "I have a proposition for you."

"Yeah?"

"Yup. How would you like to go to your first poor-people party?"

"Poor people party? What, is that like a charity or something?"

"Nope," I say, pulling out a few cookies and holding them between each finger like throwing stars. "It's a party. But it aint your fancy socialite party. No, siree. This is a party with us regular folks."

"I'll be there," she says and I feel overly happy...what's that word again? Ecstatic? Yeah, I feel ecstatic.

"Cool. Come to my house and I can drive you there, okay?"

"Yeah."

"Bye."

"Bye," I say dreamily.

I hang the phone up and eagerly awaite Jet's party.

* * *

**SHORT AZULA BREAK**

"Alright, I made the call," Ohev says to me as he slips a beanie over his brown hair.

I smack my lips together and unwrap the towel around my hair. I run my newly painted black nails through them and turn to him. "Good?" I ask.

He nods.

"Excellent." I smirk and push clip-ons over my ear lobes. My hair is temporarily dyed platinum blonde so no one will recognize me. Temporarily, of course. "Now, tie this, will you?"

I hold two strings back for him to tie. He ties it tightly.

When I turn around, his face is pinkish.

"What? What is that face for?" I ask, crossing my arms.

He shakes his head. "Nothing. Ready to go?" I smack my lips one more time and pull out a cigarette.

"Let's go."

"She'll be there?" Ohev asks.

"I called her more than once. Dont worry, she'll be there." I grin wickedly as I slide on my shoes and we go out the door.

* * *

**BACK TO SOKKA!**

Katara and I are sitting on the stoop waiting for Toph to show up. Katara's coming, too, of course.

I've just got on jeans and a navy blue t-shirt.

Katara's wearing a purple shirt that's putting more emphasis on her chest (which I'm not a fan of) with skinny jeans underneath.

Finally, I see Toph rounding the corner. I leap off of the stoop and hold my keys tightly in my hand.

"Hey," I say when I see her.

"Hi," she says back.

"Wow," I comment, "how'd you know what to wear?" She's wearing baggy black jeans, a studded belt, and a green hoodie zip-up that's cut over her belly button. She's either got not shirt on underneath or a short one, since I see her belly button perfectly.

"Aang helped me. He's a freaking movie fiend."

And speaking of Aang, he's here, too. He's got on a black beanie covering his bald little head with a neon blue arrow, an orange and yellow shirt, and baggy tan pants.

"Hey, Aang," I say. _This isn't necessarily a bad thing_, I tell myself. _He can keep Katara outta my hair_. "Ready to go?"

We all pile into my car and speed away, beeping the horn once to tell my dad goodbye.

* * *

**So, I know this was short but it's becasue the next chapter is going to be WAY LONG! lots of schemeing and what not.**

**hope you liked this chapter...even though it was mostly filler junk.**

**Peace, L.**


	10. Love Lies

****

**Chapter 10, y'all!**

**A shenanigan-tastic chapter where Azula's scheme come to be. **

**And of course, all promised Tokka and Kataang moments, as well as other pairings hinted. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

At Jet's house, I can hear the music thumping loudly, even outside.

Inside, it's a sea of people just jumping and dancing to the music.

Katara takes Aang's hand and they join the jumping crowd right away.

"Com'on," I say grabbing her hand. "Let's go."

She nods, grinning. We join the crowd and because of the number, we're pressed against one another.

"You know how to dance? Like nitty-gritty dancin'?" I ask.

"Why the fuck would I?" she yells over the music.

"Well, you just get close," I say pulling her close to me by the waist, "and we just kinda rock."

"Like this?" she asks as we move in sync.

"Almost. You just gotta move your hips more, like this." I place my hands on her tiny hips and move them right. She smiles. "Now you got it."

We start off to the tune of the song, but our rocking turns into something more like grinding. And neither of us seem to mind.

"Now dance with the one next to ya!" Jet yells into a mic from his DJ table.

I turn around and my heart stops. I want to die and crawl into a small, dark place. It's her. It's Suki.

* * *

Toph's P.O.V.

I swing in stride with Sokka. I donno what it's called...but I like it.

Then Jet yells for everyone to swap to the person on our right or left or whatever and I'm in his arms.

"Shit," I breath.

"Hey, Toph." He grabs me close and I can feel him shaking.

"What the hell are you doing here, Ohev?" I ask.

"I should ask you the same thing," he seeths.

"I'm here with a friend."

"Sure looks like he's more than a friend."

"Get away from me."

"Why, Toph? Why?" I can tell he's not only angry. He's hurt.

"Ohev...it's hard for me to say this but-"

"No!" he shouts, pushing me away. "I won't let you break up with me!"

"Well, what the fuck are you gonna do about it, huh? Tell my mommy and daddy? Go blabbing off to them?"

"No," a deviously familiar voice says. MY eyes widden. "That's my job."

"Azula," I whisper.

"Toph, you've been a rather naughty daughter, haven't you? I wonder how mother and father would take this?"

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, but I would. You see, you have something I dont. Something I want."

"Sokka," I say.

"Yes. And if I were mother or father, I'd find the news of you running around with some low-life criminal rather interesting news, woudln't you?"

"So, you're blackmailing me?"

"Yes, sister."

"You're not my sister."

"No matter. You'll be done with Sokka by night's end." She struts away. "Or else."

"He wont do it," I tell her as she leaves the group.

She laughs as she twists the door knob. "I think he may find it easier than you think." She points to the space behind me.

I whirl around as I see it. And I feel every emotion bursting into my pores and I'm ready to fucking explode.

Sokka and his ex, Suki, are dancing closely. And their lips are pressed together. I clench my fists and I'm about to swing at his head but something stops me.

_L...love_. It hits me like a falling icicle hits your face. And it hurts that much, too.

I love Sokka.

But I'm doomed to be with Ohev and Suki with Sokka.

I back out of the room slowly, joining OHev as they leave, to take me home.

* * *

Sokka's P.O.V.

"Suki," I breath.

"Sokka. I...how are you?"

"Fine, fine."

"Well, I got your message."

"Huh? I...I didnt send you a message," I say.

"Yes, you did. It was from your number."

"I dont have my phone," I say, tellign the truth. "I lost it about a week ago."

"Well, it said something," she says, bringing me closer and wrapping her arms around my neck, "and the answer is yes."

I gulp. "Wh-what it say?"

"It said 'Let's get back together'. And my answer is yes. I want to get back with you Sokka. I've...I've missed you. I realized I miss being with you: your jokes, your smile, your everything. I want you to be with me again." Then she brushes my lips against mine. As I begin to melt into it, I make an important discovery: this isn't what I felt before.

With Toph, it was all euphoric. Blinding (no pun intended). Exciting.

But with Suki, it's dimmed down. Boring. Familiar.

I pull away suddenly and pull her arms from around my neck.

"Sokka?" she asks.

"No, Suki. No. I...no."

"Whadya mean no?"

"I mean no. I...I like someone else. In fact," I realize, "I love someone else. Haha. I _love_ someone. I love someone! Ha. Toph, I-!"

I spin around, to tell her I love her but I feel my heart crumble for the second time in my life.

She's gone.

_She's gone_.

* * *

**Oh no! What will happen, you ask?**

**Tokka, of course!**

**I hope you liked it, even though it was very dramatic. **

**Reviews really get me all hyped to write, so if you would...?**

**Peace, L.**


	11. Plans

****

**Chapter 11!**

I sit back on the recliner, secretly watching Aang and Katara cuddle and whisper on the couch from the corner of my eye. I'm jealous.

"Really?" Katara asks as I turn to watch TV.

"Yeah."

"That's great, Aang! Sokka, did you hear that?"

I look over at her, trying not to act like a jealous toole. "No."

"Aang told me that he and Toph convinced their parents to let them go to our school instead of being homeschooled. Isn't that great?" I look at her bright smile and big eyes and nod.

"That's great," I say quietly. I've been pretty quiet the last few weeks, after Jet's party. I haven't seen Toph since then. And now, we're going to be together for eight hours in the day in one building, with awkward things to say. Or even worse, nothing at all.

"Sokka," Katara sighs, "you've been border-line emo for the past two weeks. We know you're upset about Toph but you have to cheer up or something."

"Whatever." I lean back in the recliner, staring at the ceiling. "It doesn't matter anyways. She's all happy with Ohev _bleh_."

We sit in silence.

"Oh! Sokka, this might make you feel better," Aang says pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket. He hands it to Katara who hands it to me. I unfold it and read it in my head:

_Sokka, I need to see you. There's a way for you to get in, an old entrance from whenever. Old school. It's a little tunnel under one of the bushes by the gate. It goes into the laudry room. You know where my room is._

_-Toph._

"Is this for tonight?" I ask.

Aang nods. "I wrote it for her myself."

I smile. "When you get home, tell her I'll be there."

"Okay."

I sit up in the recliner and watch TV. Well, sort of. It's like I'm just staring at it, but it's being blurred. All I can think of is later.

* * *

I love Aang and Katara. Really I do.

Aang is telling Toph I'll be there and told me exactly which bush the entrance is under.

Katara is covering for me, making sure my dad thinks I'm there.

I sit on the couch after dinner and look at the clock. It's ten minutes to eleven at night.

I fake a yawn, stretching my limbs. "Dad, I'm gonna head up to bed. I'm freaking tired," I lie.

"See you in the morning, son."

"Night."

I walk slowly to bed, but once I'm out of his sight, I practically sprint upstairs. I grab my flashlight and tie my sneakers on tightly. I sit on my bed, checking the clock more then necessary.

10:53

10:54

10:55

10:56

10:57

10:58

10:59

11:00

I feel my heart skip a beat as I pull myself off of my bed and force my window open. I check the branches from the tree beside the house.

Too flimsy.

"Shit," I whisper. I open my closet and pull out the guest sheets and I also pull the ones from my mattress. I tie them together, tie it tightly around my bed's leg, and toss the free end out of the window. I take a deep breath as I crawl out of the window, hanging on to the sheet rope. It's like I'm escaping from prison or something. When I'm about a floor from the ground, I hear a sound that makes me wanna flip shit. _Tear_.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," I whisper as I shimmy down the rope as fast as I can. I hear it again. _Tear_.

I hold in a scream as I fall eight feet to the grassy ground on my back. I gasp for a breath when the wind's knocked outta me. After laying in pain, I pick myself off the ground and stare at the useless piece of sheets in my hand. How the fuck am I supposed to explain this to my dad? And how am I gonna get back in?

I thought this might be a one-way ticket. I walk down the road, trying to stick to the edge of beuildings in their shadows as I near the Bei Fong estate.

The homes become more spread out and larger as I walk, and I must look like a burgalur to the residence. Then I spot it.

Toph's house is a large brick building with a black iron gate in it. There are dozens of dark green bushes lining both sides of the gate.

_Alright_, I think, _Aang said the fourth from the left of the doors._ I get on all fours and crawl around at the edge of the bushes, counting them as I go. Finally I get to the fourth. I reach in, with my flashlight on in my mouth, and pat the ground.

"What the...?" I mumble, the flashlight muffling my words. There's nothing here.

_Wait...did he mean _my_ left or _his_ left_? I flip off my light and crawl again, this time towards the gate door. There are two gaurds standing on the inside, both are smoking. I can see their shapes moving aronud and the flicker of their cigs. I action roll, though unessecary it's wcked cool, across the gate and get to the _other_ left. I count the bushes again.

_1..._

_2..._

_3..._

_4!_

I flick the light on again and pat the space under the bush. There's a wooden hatch with a thin metal handle, about the size of a couch cushion. I pull the hatch up and slip inside, completely unoticed. I walk through the dirt tunnel, wondering if it'll cave in on me or something. That would really suck. Getting caught sneaking out _and_ dying. After walking for what seems like hours, I see a trace of light. I run ahead and look above me. There's another square hatch, same size and everything. I press my ear to it and hear nothing. I lift it up slowly, peeking around. I'm in the laundry room. But the door stops openeing. I look at the sides and notice I'm under a cart. I'm just under the laundry shoot.

I set my flashlight down and grip the edge of the cart, pulling it with all my might. It finally budges and I'm free.

"Now," I whisper to myself, "Where to from here?"

I open the door out of here and slip into the hallway. Then it's up the grand staircase, trying to stay as small and unoticed as an ant.

Then I see her door: Toph's door. I tap it gently with my knuckles.

It swings open and before I can say a word, she pulls me in.

"Sokka," she says crossing her arms and leaning against the door.

"Toph," I sigh as I attempt to giver her a hug. She stops me. "What?"

"I'm still angry at you," she says.

"Why?"

"Jet' party, dumbass. I turn my back for about five seconds and as soon as I turn around again, you're tongue-wrestling with your ex there."

"Toph, she kissed me. I swear!"

"I dont wanna hear it. I asked you here-"

"No." I stop her in the middle of her sentence. "Listen to me! Okay, nothing happened. Please, Toph, you gotta believe me."

"Why?"

"I...I'm pretty sure that...that I love you, Toph. I mean, it's not like brother-sister love and it isnt like friend lo-"

"Wait," she interrupts. "Did you just say you _love_ me?"

I gulp, awaiting her judgement. "Mm-hmm. And I would like it if you wouldn't laugh because I'd feel pretty shitty and-_oof_!" She wraps her arms around me and I'm stunned when she hugs me. "I...I thought you'd be pissed at me. Or-or you'd start laughing at me."

She backs away. "That's fucking stupid. Why would I do that?"

"Well, you were just pissed at me five seconds ago."

"Shut up, meathead," she grins as she wraps her arms around me agian.

"Soooo...does this mean you love me too?" I ask her as I wrap my arms around her tiny body.

"Mm-hmm."

"Coolio."

"But there's a problem," she tells me. I frown.

"Like what?"

"Well, Azula, naturally. And Ohev. And my parents. Azula is blackmailing me into staying with Ohev so she can attempt to have a chance with you or something. Ohev is still in love with me or something. And my parents told me if I ever attempted to see you again, I'd be sent to some fucked up little prep school or whatever in England. All girls, nuns, the whole fucking shebang."

I think for a moment. "We should make a plan. Y'know, totally screw up Azula's plan."

"How're we gonna do that, Captain Boomerang?"

"Captain Boomerang?"

"Well, yeah, you just keep comin' back." She smiles. I sit on the edge of her bed and she sits on her chest of clothes.

"Alright, our plan is to just give Azula what she wants."

"You."

"Yes, me. So what we're going to do is..."

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER! dun dun dun!**

**haha, sorry. i couldnt help myself.**

**please review, it makes me so freaking happy and it makes tokka feel better. ^_^**

**What's their plan? You'll see...**

**Peace, L. **


	12. All According to Plan

**Chapter 12!**

**This one takes place a few weeks after Toph and Aang start going to Sokka and Katara's school.**

**This is a filler chapter leading up to Sokka's master plan! Which, because of one persistant FanFictioner, will have Zutara moments. ^_^**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

I sit in studyhall with Toph and Aang, waiting for Katara to return.

Toph has her feet proped up on a chair, listening to her perfectly hidden Ipod. Aang is doodling intensly, his tongue sticking out and everything. And I'm just sitting there, my eyes darting around from one thing to another.

"So, Toph, how's it goin' with Ohev?" I ask. She takes one of the plugs out.

"Alright, I guess. He still thinks we're together, so it's all goin' to plan."

"He isn't tryin' anything, is he?" I ask furrowing my eyebrows.

"Psht. Dont worry, Cap'n Boomerang. Even if he did, I'd lay the law down on his pansy ass," she smirks, cracking her fingers effortlessly.

"Well, as your unoffical boyfriend, I'd have to open a serious can of whoop-ass," I say. I also crack my knuckles. "Ouch! Aw fuck, that kinda hurt."

Toph laughs as does Aang.

"Guys!" Katara's voice calls as she takes her seat. Aang blushes from him spot, although neither Toph or Katara notice. "Guys, guess what?"

"You got it approved?" Toph asks.

"I got it approved!" she squeals.

"When will we know?" Aang asks.

The loud speaker crackles and Katara smiles even more. "Now!"

"Please excuse the interruption. This Friday our school will be hosting a Halloween Dance. The following activities take place in the cleared-out cafeteria while the dance takes place in the gymnasium: poker and black jack tables, photo-booth, Dance Dance Revolution, and more. It's five dollars admission or four dollars if you bring a canned food item. Thank you." It crackles again as the announcement ends.

"All according to plan," Toph whispers as she holds out her fist. I bump mine with hers.

"Mwahaha," I whisper.

* * *

I take a deep breath and sigh. Toph pats me on the back.

"You can do it," Katara adds.

I dial the number slowly and hold the phone to my face.

After two rings, someone picks up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is Azula home?"

"Speaking."

"Azula, it's Sokka."

"Interesting, you calling me. What is it you want?" she asks.

I sigh. "Hang on a sec," I tell her. I turn to the others. "I cant do this," I whisper.

"You have to." Aang fixes the beanie on his head.

"According to plan, remember?" Toph says.

"Maybe Toph should give him a little encouragment."

Toph punches Katara's arm. "Shut up, Sugarqueen. Do it!"

I sigh again. "Azula?"

"Yes?"

"Well, there's a dance this Friday and, well, we can each bring a guest, you see. And, well-"

"You wanted to invite me?"

"Yes." I hear the other three giggle.

"Of course. I would be delighted."

"Okay. Great. Be at my house at eight. And wear a costume."

"What? _I_ got to _your_ house? Aren't you supposed to pick me up as custom says?"

"Uh...sure, I-I guess."

"Wonderful. I shall see you at eight o'clock' sharp."

"Bye."

"Goodbye." The phone clicks off and I sigh.

"Wow, Sokka, who knew you were such a player?" Toph teases.

I smirk, brushing my lips against hers. "All according to plan."

* * *

**Well, its all leading up to the plan!**

**Please review, all that jazz.**

**Thanks to everyone so far**

**PEace, L.**


	13. Driving there

******Chapter 13! I think...yeah, yeah. Chapter 13.**

Wooh!

*sings* Do a little dance. Get down tonight. _Bow bow bow_. Get down tonight. _Bow bow bow_.

**Anyways, onward, hotman!**

* * *

"Ready?" I ask Katara. She nods.

I toss my second costume into the trunk, the one that matches Toph's, before crawling into the car. Katara slides into the back seat. I stare at her over my shoulder.

"What?" she asks.

"You're not sitting in the front?" I ask.

"Nope." She smirks. "So you can have Azula _all_ to yourself."

I shoot her an angry look and back out of the driveway. I park at the curb as instructed, so Azula's parents won't see me picking up another one of their daughters. Aang, Toph, and Ohev also crawl into the back seat, squeezing in as tightly as they can while trying to not distroy their costumes.

"Sokka," Azula says pecking me on the cheek. I almost throw up and I move my hand to wipe it away. _Stop! _my brain tells my hand. I put it back on the steering wheel and speed away.

Azula's dressed up as a geisha with a ridiculously short skirt and high black boots. She looks like an expensive hooker for politicians with a certain fetish.

Katara is a Raggedy Anne doll and she comvinced Aang to dress up as Raggedy Andy. They must've thought it was funny or something but after looking at it for a while, it gets to be kinda...creepy.

Ohev is dressed as a vampire and Toph is supposed to be his victim or something. She's got two fake bloody teeth marks on her neck but that's it.

And I've got on a referee's shirt as well as a wolf-man mask.

I park close to the school, as part of my master plan. It's got five steps:

The first is Infiltration.

The second is Switch-a-roo.

The third is Snapshot.

The fourth is Quick Change.

The fifth is Grab and Go.

It's supposed to be swift, easy, and simple.

But we all know, deep down, it's going to be one fucked up ride.

* * *

**Okay so that was suuuper short.**

**I dont expect anyone to comment on this, it's just adding suspense...plus I still have to tweak the plan so yeah. Just bidding my time here.**

**But I want to end this Katang, HOWEVER IF ANY ZUTARIAN WANTS AN ALTERNATE ZUTARIAN ENDING, PLEASE COMMENT AND LET ME KNOW!**

**(as always,)**

**Peace, L.**


	14. Infiltration and Switcharoo

****

****

Chapter 14...or something.

WOW. 40 reviews? You. Guys. Kick. Arse.

But I wont rant. Enjoy!

* * *

Part one of my plan had been completed when we brought in our canned food item. Infiltration: Complete.

Next part: Switch-a-roo.

I sit at the table watching Aang and Katara having a great time. Beside me, Toph, then Ohev, then Azula on my other side.

"So," Ohev says, "Toph, you wanna dance."

Toph blows the pieces of her hair in her face up before they float down. "Not really." I watch from the corner of my eye as Ohev grabs Toph's hand tightly.

"We're dancing," he says flatly. She sighs and follows him from the table. I clench my fists and start to stand up before I feel something hit my gut. I look at the fallen object as it hits the ground. It's Toph's bracelet. I pick it up under the table and look at her face when she shakes her head. She mouths the words 'No' before I get it. I can't blow our cover and if that means letting Ohev be a total dick, so be it.

Azula looks at me, her eyes narrow. "What?" I ask.

"Aren't you going to ask me to dance?" She crosses her arms.

"I wasnt planning on it...but, uh, I guess we could." She grins and it honestly creeps me out. Scarier than Paranormal Activity. And that shit was scary.

I stand up and offer my hand, pulling my mask onto my face, gettign ready to signal my accomplice.

"Ugh, take off that ridiculous mask, will you?" Azula says, pulling it off of my head.

"No!" I practically yelp. "Um, I mean, uh...I need to keep it on." She raises an eyebrow. "Tradition."

"You public school kids are so bizarre...fine." We walk onto the dance floor, just a large square wooden mat with the amps at each corner. It's a fast rap song, not uncommon in my school, blaring. Azula grimaces. "What

"_New Cupid. Time for a change. _

_Cupid shuffle Cupid shuffle._

_Cupid shuffle Cupid shuffle._

_Down down do your dance, do your dance._

_Down down do your dance, do your dance." _Azula stands there as I follow the steps. I look out towards Aang and Toph who stand on the edge of the dance floor, pretending to not know the dance. To the side of Azula is Katara, ready to do her part. To my right, is Jet, waiting to help. This whole thing-dance, setup, and music-makes me feel like a spy or something. I give my second signal of the night: three coughs, one right after the other. Katara resonds by laughing like a maniac.

Her part goes like this: she knocks into Azula, both of them tripping over their own feet. Azula turns to Katara, who eagerly awaits being yelled at. "You miserable wretch."

While Katara is being scolded, Jet, who is also wearing a ref's shirt, grabs the wolf mask off of my face. I pull my own ref shirt off of my body, leaving my in a white shirt and toss the striped shirt to Aang. He knows the Cupid Shuffle like the back of his hand; he's only on the sidelines to catch my shirt. When Azula turns back to face 'me' she smiles at Jet.

"Let's dance. I think I got it down."

"Coolio," Jet says. The mask muffles voices so much that she can't tell the difference between mine and Jet's.

I smile, slipping through the crowd with each '_walk it by yourself_'. I slip through the back door, into the hallway with Toph and Aang.

Switch-a-roo: Complete.

* * *

**Part one and two: complete!**

**Part three, four, and five: coming soon!**

**what will happen? lots more to this story than you think including:**

**kissing, epic fights, sneakery, and a zutarian alternate ending. **

**Please, review! Review your little hearts out! It makes my day.**

**Peace, L. **


	15. Snap Shot

********

****

Chapter 15!

hip hip huzzah! haha...

i hope ya'll like this one!

enjoy!

* * *

Part Three: Snapshot is put into action.

In the hallway, we part ways.

"Aang," I call as I follow Toph through the back exit, "you know what to do."

"I know. " He nods.

"Oh, and Twinkletoes," Toph adds. "Dont get caught."

Aang salutes us before running off, down the hall in the opposite direction. I follow Toph into the parking lot. The purpose of parking the car close is so we could make our costume change fast. I pull the shopping bag outta the trunk, handing Toph her _real_ cosutme. She leaves her hair in her big black bun, with a tight black shirt and baggy black pants, as well as three throwing stars in the pocket. She takes her white wrapping stuff and winds them around her arm from her wrist to her elbow. Then, to finish her ninja costume off, for a special touch, she ties a black blindfold over her eyes. No eyeholes, no nothing.

My outfit is the same as hers, only without the wrapping stuff and blindfold. But I do have a black hood to throw over my wolftail.

"Ready?" I ask.

"I was _born_ ready," she snickers. She brushes her soft lips over mine before we slip back inside.

* * *

AANG'S P.O.V.

_Sokka said it was the red can. Red can. Red can...aha-oh shit_.

It's red cans as far as my brown fuckign eye can see. Well not really. But the majority is red. There's a cluster of yellow and a few spots of green or blue here and there. But it's a room of little red cylinders. Why didnt we bring a purple or pink can?

"Fuck me," I mutter before going to work.

* * *

KATARA'S P.O.V.

"Where is Aang?" Azula asks me. "He's missing all of the fun."

"I'm not sure...but, do y'know what'd be really fun?"

"What?"

"Taking a photo to remember this moment."

"Yes...yes you're right. Sokka, keep your mask on in case my parents should accidentally see this. I can play it as a joke, like 'I took a picture with the wolf-eree!' Ahaha. Let's go."

"My friend, Yue, is taking the pictures," I gush, trying to hide my hatered for this skank-tastic geisha. "She'll make sure it's _perfect_."

A kid with a arrow-covered beanie and a sweatshirt over his costume runs past us with a small device in his hand. It's Aang, concealing his costume, sneaking right by Azula. I almost break out laughing, but if I do, I'll ruin our whole operation we've got going on here. _All according to plan_, I think.

I push past the sequin covered rug that's hanging over the cafeteria door for 'effect'. There's Yue, dressed as the moon, standing behind a professional camera. I set it up myself: there's a black curtain hanging in front of it, where there's a hole big enough for just the lense to fit through. It's in front of the back drop for the photographs. Everyone elses photos go on a computer chip to download for the yearbook. Whatever.

"Just go behind there," Yue tells Azula and 'Sokka' sweetly. As soon as their out of sight, Yue pulls and replaces the professional camera with my polaroid camera.

"How does this work?" Azula asks, popping her head around the curtain. "Like what's this sheet for?"

As soon as her face appears, I yank the polaroid camera from Yue and hide it behind my back.

"Well," Yue starts, "the sheet is to...uh, its-its to reduce the chance of a flash reflecting off something in the backdrop. You learn all about it in photography."

Azula seems skeptical and I'm thinking there's no way she's going to buy this. But to my surprise, she nods her head and disappears behind the curtain again. I hand the camera to Yue.

"On the count of three, _smell_," Yue says.

"Dont you mean smile?" Azula asks.

"Oh, yes. How silly of me. One, two, three!" she shouts. I grin as the camera snaps and the polaroid slides out.

Yue quickly switches the camera back to the professional and Toph walks in right on cue, in her cool ninja costume. She takes the polaroid from me as it finishes developing.

"Ready?"

"Of course."

I look at the picture one more time: a picture of Azula smiling in her slutty costume with a referee named Jet, with a wolf mask in his hand. His face is totally exposed. And everyone in our town knows, rich or poor, that Jet is bad boy number one around here. If Toph's parents flipped their lids at Sokka, imagine their reaction to Azula and Jet.

Azula steps around the screen as Jet secretly wrestles his mask over his face. Her face falls when she sees the transformed Toph.

"What's with your new costume, Toph?" Azula sneers.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that right now." Toph grins wickedly as she waves the picture in the air.

"What is that?"

"Payback, bitch."

* * *

**THAT WAS SNAP SHOT!**

**I hope you liked it, because I worked super hard to plan it all out so it would work. And dont worry, you'll see that Aang's little running thing has a place in this. **

**Remember FanFictioners, All According to Plan.**

**Please review! It's pretty freaking awesome!**

**NEXT UP IS QUICK-SWITCH. this is when things start to go a little wrong.**

**Peace, L.**


	16. Quick Switch aka Head On

********

**********Chapter 16 everyone! I want to thank everyone for reviewing!**

And to make it all official, I WILL be doing the alternate zutarian ending.

But here's the next step: QUICK SWITCH!

Enjoy!

* * *

TOPH'S P.O.V.

Azula jumps at me, ready to tear me to pieces when she sees my face. I only wish I wasn't blind, just so I could see the look of pure shock when she saw the faces on the polaroid. But now, I need to lead her away, so Aang and Sokka can do their parts. All I need to do is get Azula to follow me. Katara pushes me as Azula literally leaps into the air.

"Go!" she shouts.

I run and Azula lags behind. She must be tripping over her hooker boots. I feel her around the corner, pulling he shoes off, and running after me barefoot. She's stuck at a crossroad of two halls, unsure of where to go. _Let me help you with that_, I think as I smirk. I pull one of the three throwing stars from my pocket and throw it at the ground where it sticks a few inches from her feet. Aware of where I'm going she chases me down.

I round the school, going up two flights of stairs. I push my way into a classroom, where I think I'm supposed to go, and out another door. I stop short, cursing myself. "Fuck," I mutter. I'm outside, on a balcony. What school has a fucking balcony. And to make it even more theatrical, it's pouring. Azula's really trying to catch her breath as she stumbles onto the balcony. I ran into the wrong room, I realize, and I need to get to the right one fast.

"There's nowhere left for you to run, sister," she huffs, stepping into the water. We're both drenched as I back up against the railing. I pull a throwing star from my pocket, but she grabs my wrist tightly. I flinch as she pulls my first throwing star from her waistband. "Give me that photo."

I hand it to her, making her think she's won. She smirks, taking it. "I shall see you at home." She backs out of the room as I sqyeeze the rain from my bangs. My part of the plan is complete, or so I think. I stumble into the other room, right on time, as the phone rings. I pick it up off of the machine and speak into it.

"It's done," I say, grinning.

"Toph, no, you gotta get it back!" It's Sokka.

"What? Whadya mean?"

"Aang. He took the picture on the digital camera but we forgot one thing: the memory card. We're screwed! You gotta get that polaroid back," he says.

I curse under my breath. "I'm on it." I hang up and run down the hallway. _Alright_, I think, _I gotta get this perfect._ But if I hit Azula, would anyone really be sad?

No, probably not.

I pull my saved second star from my pocket and toss it down the hallway at the space between her hands. I hear her shriek as it flies through her fingers, perfectly, I might add, and pins the picture to the wall.

She runs to grab it by I use up my last star to pin her arm down. That's what you get for wearing incredibly easy to hit sleeves. I grab the polaroid and wave it in her face. She reaches for it with her free hand, but fails. Then, unexpectedly, she lifts her leg and gives me a roundhouse kick to the shoulder. I let out an _oof_ and fall down. She pulls her sleeve from the star's grip.

As she's about to stomp on my stomach, my eyes flutter open and I roll away. I pull myself off of the ground and give her my best death-glare before running down the steps. I set my hand on the railing as I round the corner of the steps and what I feel startles me. Actually, it scares the shit out of me. Azula's grinding down the railing on two pieces of her ripped sleeve, like a skatboarder grinding on a pipe.

I speed up and run into the wall (it's not that I didn't see it. I was just goign too fast to stop myself). Azula leaps off of the railing, reeling her hand back to punch me. I slide my body down and her hand makes a disgustingly painful sounding smack against the wall. She lets out a yelp. I push into the gym, panting. I furrow my eyebrows. _No_, I tell myself_, no more running, no more sneaking. It's time to face Azula head on._

I officially rename this step Head On instead of Quick Change, since that didn't go over as planned. I slide the picture into my empty pocket and stand ready for her to come in the gym. She pushes the heavy door open and by now most, if not all, of the party-goers are backed up against the wall, dead silent. Just watching and waiting.

"You'll give it back if you know what's good for you, sister," she seeths.

I narrow my eyes. "I'm _not_ your sister."

I charge at her, which surprises her. She holds her foot outm but I see it coming. I slide on my knees, grabbing her ankle as I fly by her. She hops a few times before falling and bruising her little chin.

She rolls onto her back before doing that move where you just rock on your spine before propelling yourself into the air onto your feet.

"You forget, I took twelve years of gymnastics," she brags.

I smirk. "You forget, I'm a fucking black belt."

She runs at me, kicking my hip, and I realiate by punching her exposed collar bone. It goes back and forth. She hits my stomach and I grab her wrist before she can pull away. I twist it over my shoulder as I turn my back to her. Then I pull, flipping her over my shoulder. She may be older, but we're about the same weight. She slams onto the snack table, right on top of the plate of deli meat. I run at her, swining my fist back, when she grabs it. I struggle to take it away, but she just pulls me foward. We're a few inches apart. I can practically feel the smirk radiating off of her face.

"Pathetic. Truly pathetic. I'm not even trying." I swing my leg around the side of her head and land a roundhouse kick on her top knot. She tumbles off of the table. I start to run away, but she catches me by the heel and I fall onto the stone floor. She picks up my weakening body and dunks my head into the punch bowl. I struggle for a few moments, as my hand feels around for something to help me. My hand lands on a plastic fork, which is good enough for me. I stab her 'flawless' skin and she pulls her hand back. I pull my head from the bowl, gasping for much needed air.

Azula leaps on stage and grabs the mic-stand, discarding the mic itself.

I hop up on the stage with her, grabbing the acoustic guitar from it's stand. Whatever tard left it unattended is going to pay for it. I grab it at the bottom and top of the neck. Azula rocks the stand in her hands. She swings at my head and I duck, sweeping the guitar at her legs. She tumbles down but the guitar's body breaks. I'm left with the neck with a few strings still hanging on. She swings the stand at my feet but I leap over it. She rocks up into the air on her spine again and cracks me over the head with the stand. I fall to my knees and when I pull myself up, she swings it like a baseball bat into my gut. I fly across the stage, sliding on my ass into the wall. I take the neck and smack her across the face with it. I do it repeatedly until she finally catches it in her hand by the time her cheeks are scratched and bleeding.

She crushes the wood in her hands and grabs the bar above her head. Azula lifts both feet off the ground and kicks me in the stomach as hard as she can. I fly off of the stange, sliding across the wooden dance floor. I can't feel anything on here. I pick myself off the ground and stumble around with my pain as I try to scurry to the stone floor. But she catches me by the back of my neck, pulling me back. I whip around and smack her but she catches my hand as I hit her cheek. I can feel her blood on my fingers.

Then I hear it: a thin metal blade flying through the air. It sounds like _shink!_

Azula lets go of my hand and sinks to the ground. She's knocked out cold as her body hits the floor with a loud _thud_. I step onto the stone floor as I feel who threw my final throwing star. And even I'm surprised. It's not Sokka or Katara or Aang or even Jet.

It's Ohev.

Head On: Complete.

* * *

**OHEV! yes, ohev. all will be explained the next chapter or two so i hope you enjoyed it!**

**tell me if my fight scene description sucked because i think it does. **

**but please review! it means the freaking world to me!**

**as always,**

**Peace, L. **


	17. Grab and Go Prt 1

Chapter 17!

Haha, I'm gonna go ahead and thank everyone for sticking with me so far!

OVER 50 REVIEWS? you guys are crazy awesome.

**Hm...so only a chapter or two left before I'm done. *Sigh* what will I do without being distracted by my FanFic? **

**Meh, I'll just do another one. I'm thinking super drama...whadya think?**

**But I wont keep babbling, so enjoy!**

* * *

_STILL TOPH'S P.O.V._

Ohev stands there, shaking. I can feel him. And he's terrified, like a frightened little kid who lost his mom in a busy department store.

I back against the wall as he starts shuffling towards me. I'm pressed against the wall as far as I can go.

"Ohev, you...you...Azula's, uh..." I cant force the words out of my mouth. Before he can lay a hand on me, his legs give out and he collapses to his knees. Then he sobs, his body spazeming like he's having a seizure.

"Its...it was...I-I didnt mean for it to go that..." then he cries. He cries and cries and cries. He cries for himself, for Azula. It's just a massive trail of tears smacking the stone floor. The others push the metal doors open and stop short at the sight of Azula crumpled on the dance floor and Ohev crying at my feet. I must look scared as shit when Sokka runs over to me. He's shouting my name but everything is drowned out, like we're all underwater. He pulls me away from Ohev, and I just let him take me into his arms because I'm in some sort of freakish daze.

But when Sokka is hugging my head into his chest, I just stare at Ohev. I dont feel anything specific towards him. And I dont cry either. I'm not sad, I'm scared. If saying that makes me a bad person then so be it. I'm sure a world without Azula is probably a better-off world but I dont even know what to do or say or think. And now Sokka's telling me everything's gonna be okay but I dont need to be told that.

Someone in the scared-as-hell crowd finally breaks the silence. It's Suki, Sokka's ex you may recall, who pulls out her phone and dials 911. "Hello?" her voice echos in the gym. "Yes, we need an ambulance and the police at the school on Ba Sing Street. My name? Suki Kyoshi. K-Y-O-S-H-I. Okay, thank you." She hangs up the phone and stuffs it into the shirt of her little Red Riding Hood costume. "They'll be here in forty minutes."

Sokka nods. I nod. Everyone nods. Ohev stands up, using the wall to stop himself from tumbling down again and looks square at Azula. I'm actually thankful that I'm blind so I dont have to see her body all slumped over on the dance floor. I pull away from Sokka's grip and stand at his side. Ohev stumbles foward and people back away from him as he staggers foward. He sits by Azula and rolls her over. He pulls the throwing star from her exposed neck and stares at it. I figure he's looking at his reflection. Then I feel something move.

Azula moves. It's a small breath inward.

"She's alive," I yell.

"What?" Katara asks.

"She's breathing. I can feel it. She's alive but barely." I feel Aang run over to her and I follow. Sokka follows me and Katara follows him. We huddle around her paling body. Katara looks at her wound, using a torn off piece of her elf costume to wipe away the excess blood. She puts her face close to her neck.

"She cut her jugular vein."

"Should we just wait for the ambulence?" Aang asks.

"It's forty minutes away. She'll die before they get here," Suki says from behind us.

"I think I can help," Jet says crouching beside us. "I've got a police siren I can attach to the top of my car. We can use that to get through the toll, take the bridge over the Serpent's Pass, and I know a short cut through the Gaoling Speedway."

"What happens if we get a flat?" Sokka asks. "Or run out of gas?"

"We have to do it," Katara says.

"Katara, we should wait for the ambulence," Suki says.

"No. Aang and Sokka grab her feet. Katara and I'll get her shoulders and head. Suki, take Ohev and lock him in the back of Sokka's car. Jet, get your keys, we're leaving," I command. We all work together. Suki uses her apron to wind it around Ohev's hands as we bring Azula out of the building and into the parking lot. We hold her as we lay down a blanket over the backseat before laying Azula in Jet's car.

"Sokka, Suki, and Toph, take Ohev in Sokka's car to the hospital with us. We'll take Azula with us in Jet's car," Katara says, speaking of her, Aang, and Jet. We break off into our groups.

I crawl into the passenger side seat, Sokka drives, and Suki keeps an eye on Ohev in the back seat. We follow Jet's screeching siren car through the criss crossing roads to the toll. The toll booth lifts it's bar letting both of us pass by. We cross the Serpent's Pass Bridge and take a sharp left into the Gaoling Speedway.

* * *

KATARA'S P.O.V.

I sit in Jet's car between Aang and Jet, who's driving recklessly. I wrap my arms around Aang's, who's holding onto the dashboard as we bounce up and down over bumps.

"Slow down!" I yell.

"No, she needs to get to the hospital and when you have a siren on your car, you dont stop or people are gonna suspect something." We take a sharp left into the Gaoling Speedway. The Gaoling Speedway is just this vast, almost desert-like strip of land where kids take their cars and race them. It's about eight or nine miles long: a fifteen to twenty minute drive. We take this potentially disatorous route because its quicker-about twenty minutes quicker. The ambulence wouldnt take that route though, since it's off-road. But Jet's car can handle the bumps.

"I thought impersonating police was illegal or something?" Aang says.

"Hah," Jet scoffs. "Who said anything about being legal? No one's going to care what we do as long as we get Azula to the hospital. And if this is the best way to do it, then this is how we're gonna do it."

"I didnt realize you care," I hiss.

"Yeah, well...maybe I'm not as bad a guy as people think I am," he says quietly. "Hang on tight!" We drive off of the road and over a ditch, which makes Azula's body roll off of the seat and onto the floor of the car. She knocks a piece of cardboard covering a hole the size of a text book out and her hand is dragging along the dirt road at about 70 miles an hour. We come to a stop, where Aang and I pull Azula's limp body back onto the seat, this time making sure to buckle her legs and chest in.

"Go!" I shout. We drive away, with Sokka and his car in our rear-veiw mirror.

"Aang, you dont seem too enthusiatic about bringing Azula to the hospital. What's wrong?" I ask as we drive through the blackness.

"It's just...she's an awful person. And I know that's horrible to say but you haven't lived with her almost your entire life. The only one who kept me from running away was Toph. Otherwise I would've been outta there. I mean Zuko was okay, but he never said anything unless he was antagonized by Azula. She's like the Devil. When I was little, she used to beat Toph and blame it on me or Zuko. Our parents would always think she was a perfect little thing and that the rest of us were delinquent child. Toph would disappear for a while and the only way I could get her to snap out of these weird trances was to read her my Avatar Book. Then one day, on her birthday when she turned twelve, she changed. Instead of being the obediant blind girl with the china doll personality, she became who she thought she was supposed to be; who she _wanted_ to be. She didn't cry anymore." He gets a sad smile on his face as Jet and I listen. "Then Toph stuck up for herself when Azula tried to smack her around with a glass bottle. She told Azula 'no' and swore for the first time." He laughs lightly. "She said 'Fuck you, Azula' and then punched her face. When Azula tried to hit her back, Toph grabbed her wrist and broke it."

"Wow," I whisper.

"I can't imagine that. Just being tortured everyday for like...ten years," Jet mutters.

"Yeah," I turn to look at Azula. She seems strangely weak and vulnerable. "But she's still a person. And no matter how much I dont like her, we need to get her help."

I nod, kissing Aang's cheek.

* * *

**Well, there's part one of Grab and Go!**

**Please review! You guys have been kick-arse!**

**Plus I need some help with how to do the Zutarian ending. **

**But the next part will be what happens in Sokka's car. When things go wrong...again!**

**Peace, L. **


	18. Grab and Go Prt 2

********

Chapter 18!

Hm...so this story might have a few more chapters instead of one or two. Meh, I'll see where I go with it (because I seriously dont know) ^_^

Buuuut anyways

**Zuko: so...are we doing this Zutarian ending or not?**

**Katara: yeah, really. because me and the angry jerk over here havent met once in the story.**

**Me: ah, dont get your panties in a twist. I have a plan...mwahaha!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

SOKKA'S P.O.V.

I'm driving at 75 miles an hour down the speedway. I've never actually driven on the speedway, but I've been here before. I remember watching Jet drive his souped-up Jeep down the speedway with Smeller Bee in the back tossing Baby Bomb Firecrackers in the air at, like, eighty miles an hour. Then he slowed to about fifty when he turned around, but the Jeep flipped and was totaled. It took twelve of us to bring it to the low-point at the Serpent's Pass and kick it in, so he could just tell his dad someone stole it. It was never found.

"Sokka, slow down!" Suki shrieks as we hit a bump and fly out of our seats. "You're gonna kill us! We dont have Jet's all-terrain car."

"I know, but we're lagging behind as it is," I say. I step on the pedal even more and I see a rough patch coming up. "Hold on!" We hit the first bump and we all let out a small shriek. Toph holds her arms out on the dashboard. A loud pop causes me to slam on my brakes. I climb out of the car as the dust settles and inspect the car's outside. I have a flat front tire. "Shit!" I yell as I kick the deflated tire. I get back inside the car and shut the door, fuming.

"What happened?" Toph asks.

"We got a flat."

"Told you to slow down," Suki says pushing the door open. She pops the trunk and rumages through the junk back there. Toph and I follow her.

"What are you looking for?" I ask.

"A spare tire. You have one don't you?"

"Uh..."

She shakes her head, slamming the trunk down. "Of course not, why would you?" she mutters under her breath. Suki walks to the front of the car, falling into the passenger side, sighing. I open the trunk again and look through my stuff, maybe I'll find _something_.

"Sokka," Toph says. I look up at her and she pulls off her blindfold. My heart skips a beat when she ruffles her bangs with her fingers and I catch glimpses of her silver-green eyes. I should be used to them by now but I guess I'm not. I don't think I'll ever get used to it.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For?"

"Y'know, taking me out that one time and whatever." She punches my arm. "It was really cool. No matter what happens, I'm pretty glad you came into my record shop."

"Me, too...and OW. What was that for?"

"It's how I show affection," she shrugs.

I slip my hand around the back of her neck, pulling her face closer to mine as I dip down and kiss her. She kisses back. When we pull apart, I grin. "That's how _I_ show affection."

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" she smirks. I roll my eyes.

_Not anymore_, I think. It's weird, if you think about it. You kiss your mom and dad when you're little and you're baby sister's cheek or nose, then you grow up a little and think kissing it gross. Then you grow up some more and it's all you wanna do. You just wanna kiss whoever's yours and never stop.

Jet's car screeches to a stop ahead of us. "Hey!" Katara shouts from the sunroof. "You guys alright?"

"Yeah!" Toph shouts back. "Just go ahead without us! We'll be fine!" She brings her head back in the car and they speed into the night.

"Hey! Get back here!" Suki shouts as she flees the car. Toph and I run after her, who is chasing after an escaped Ohev. I'm the fastest one here as I speed ahead of Suki and jump at Ohev's legs. We wrestle on the ground before Suki and Toph pull as apart.

"Nice try," Toph spits, bringing him back to the car. She throws him in the back forcefully before pulling the keys out of ignition and locking it from the outside. He tried smacking the window but it's all in vain. He finally calms down, sitting with his head down.

"So, you're Toph?" Suki asks pulling her Red Riding Hood cape off.

"Yeah. You're Suki?"

"Mm-hmm." They're silent. I don't think I've ever felt this awkward.

"So, how long did you and Sokka go out?" Toph asks. I feel like I'm walking in on a private conversation or something. It's weird.

"Four years," Suki boasts. "How bout you?"

"Two weeks...but it feels like years." This seems to work on Suki as Toph smirks and Suki crosses her arms, making a disappointed face. "He's a great kisser," Toph adds.

"Yeah."

"But it's annoying when he grabs your neck," she says rubbing the back of her neck. I clench my fists at my sides.

"But you said you liked it"! I argue. She chuckles.

"I was just kidding, Snoozles. No need to get your knickers in a twist." She lightly taps my arm with her fist and I smile.

* * *

We stay stranded out there while Suki tries to remember the number for a tow-truck. Toph laid down the blanket on the inside of my trunk, leaving the door open, and is taking a nap. I pull out a bottle of beer from the 'emergency six-pack' from the car as I sit on the hood. Suki joins me.

"Hey," I say.

"Hey. The stars look beautiful out here."

"Yeah...they do. Isn't that the North Star?" I ask pointing to an overly-bright star amongst hundreds of other ones.

"I think so."

"Why'd you do it?" I ask her.

"Excuse me?" she says, surprised.

"Why'd you dump me? What was so wrong that you just ended it?" I look at my feet.

"I...Sokka, we shouldn't talk about this now. Not tonight."

"No,we should. You hurt me, Sukes. Like, bad. I was kinda fucked up the first month," I say taking a sip of beer.

"I don't know. You...you changed. _I_ changed. We just kinda, I donno, drifted. You never noticed?" I shake my head and she goes on. "Like when we went to the beach. We spent more time apart then we did together. And at Jet's birthday, we didnt have a problem kissing other people during spin the bottle. I mean, we stopped calling each other and texting one another."

"I guess I didn't notice."

"It just...wasn't meant to be, I guess."

I nod.

"But there's a bright side, Sock," she adds.

"What's that?"

"You got to meet Toph." I smile. "You like her a lot. I can tell by the way you look at her, by the way you act around her. You blush everytime she jokes with you."

I laugh bashfully, rubbing the back of my neck. "I guess I should work on that."

"No. I think it's cute. You two, look good together."

"I think I love her."

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Sokka, that's great. I'm glad she makes you happy."

"Yeah. I mean, she's funny and pretty and smart and doesn't care what other people think."

"I know. I kinda admire it, actually."

Suki hops off of the hood, stretching her arms. She lets out a yawn. "Thanks," I say before she walks away.

"For what? Dumping you?"

"No...I mean, thanks for letting me know why. It was really botherin' me."

She nods before walking off. I hear her open the passenger side door and go to sleep. I grin, setting my bottle on the ground, before sliding off the hood. I knock on the lifted trunk door lightly. Toph's eyelids flutter open.

"Hey Toph," I say.

"Hey." She moves over in the trunk and I crawl in beside her. Then, we just fall asleep.

* * *

I wake up with about half of my body hanging out of the trunk while Toph's spread out. What a trunnk-hog. I roll out and hit the dirt with a thud. _Ugh_, I think. I pick myself up off of the ground and the sun practically blidns me. I tap on the glass, waking Suki up and then I wake Toph up.

"Mornin' Snoozles," Toph says stretching her arms. She hops out of the trunk and I hear Suki gasp.

"Fuck," she spits slamming the car door.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Ohev's gone."

* * *

**BUM BUM BUM!**

**heehee, sorry couldnt help myself. XD**

**but i hope you guys liked it. personally, i thought it was a pointless chapter but meh. whatever.**

**please review! makes my day when you do you guys!**

**Peace, L.**


	19. Not Like Always

**Chapter 19 everyone!**

We're almost done! I'm going for 20!

haha, anyways, this one is going to be intense so veiwer discretion is advised...JUST KIDDING! nah, but it IS kinda intense.

**gah! so i wrote this whole big thing on katara and aang's p.o.v. but fanfic decided to delete it! why does this keep happening? DX **

*******sigh* i think the fanfic gods hate me.**

enjoy!

* * *

**THIS CHAPTER TAKES PLACE AT NIGHT!**

KATARA'S P.O.V.

We speed onto normal road again after abandoning the others and their busted car.

"We're almost there," Jet says as Azula lets out a soft groan, indicating she's still, in fact, alive. "We just gotta take a left to Omashu Boulevard."

"No. We take a right to Omashu Boulevard," Aang diagrees.

After several minutes and miles of arguing, I shove both of their faces. "Actually, you're _both_ wrong. You go straight at this next light to Omashu Boulevard."

Jet does as he's told as we pull onto the boulevard and into the parking lot of the Wan Shi Tong Hopsital. I run ahead into the building while Aang and Jet carry Azula's paling body in. They push through the doors while I argue with the girl at the front desk.

"Whadya mean there arent any rooms?" I ask.

"We can get her a bed but a doctor might not see her for hours. All of our rooms are filled up and our doctors and nurses are all on call," she says recoiling.

"We'll do that."

She nods, calling upon two nurses who pull Azula from her bloodied sheet and onto a rolling bed.

"Someone should go with her," Aang says. I step foward.

"I guess I'll go."

"No," Jet says pulling me back, "I'll go."

"Whhat's in it for you?" I ask crossing my arms over my chest.

"Like I said, I'm a not so bad a guy...once you get to know me." Aang and I lock fingers. "You guys go help the others."

We run into the crisp October night. "We should call a tow truck company," I say.

"It's one in the morning. What tow company is open at this hour?"

"I guess you're right. We should still try."

Aang stops short.

I turn around, asking, "What?"

"Katara, I have something I want to tell you."

"What is it, Aang?" I ask stepping closer to him.

"I...It isnt easy for me to say this."

I get a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Katara...I'm gay."

"WHAT? But-but all of those times we hung out and kissed and-"

I'm interrupted by his laughter. "Katara," he says lightly. He pulls me in close to him, "I'm kidding. I wanted to tell you that I love you."

"You love me?"

He nods and I brush my lips against his softly. "I love you, too."

He kisses back, more forcefully, unlike every other time. He brushes his tongue over my lip and I let his tongue in. _This is _new, I think while supressing a mischevious smile (what? I can be mischevious, too.) We tongue-restle, Sokka's 'coin and minted' term, until a car honks it's horn and flashes its lights. We laugh as we scurry out of view of cars and other people. Aang hops into the driver's seat after opening my door for me and we drive away. He seems like he has a location in mind.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

He replies with a smile. "You'll see." He pulls up to an amaprtment-like complex and we step out. "Cover your eyes."

I chuckle as I do as I'm told. He leads me into an elevator, which chimes sweetly after a few seconds. He leads me down the hall, where he fiddles with a doorknob. "Alright, go ahead. Open your eyes."

I peel my hands off of my face and smile like a retard. "Aang," I sigh. There's giant pillows galore (the ones big enough for you to sleep on) and white paper lanterns are everywhere, casting cool shadows on the white sheets drapped over the ceiling and walls. "It's beautiful. Did you plan all this?"

"Everything except Azula being thowing-starred," he says blushing. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. "I mean, we could hang out or something. I know you say we don't talk a whole lot, so..."

We fall onto the pillows, trying to force small talk. It's east at first, but then we run out of interesting things to say. It's not that there isn't anything, it's just we cant _think_ of anything. "I was thinking, we could all go to Ember Island this summer. All of us, y'know?" Aang says fiddling with the tassles on a pillow.

"I know something else we could do right now," I say, leaning foward. I kiss him softly but then it becomes more intense, passionate, I guess you could say. He slides his hands up the sides of my waist under my costume. I let out a little moan. This isn't the Aang I usuallt kiss, is it?

I think to myself, _This isn't going to be like the other nights._

* * *

SOKKA'S P.O.V.

Suki left two hours ago after volunteering to walk the few miles to get a tow truck, since she couldn't remember the number. Bitchy at times or not, she has her moments. This leaves Toph and I alone. In a car. With no one around.

She lays in the back seat, exhausted for searching the speedway for Ohev's footsteps. She found a few traces but the wind must've blown the dirt around enough to erase them.

"Can we listen to music?" she asks, opening her eyes. I nod even though she can't see it and twist the knob. "I love this song," she smiles as it plays into the chorus. It's going like: _I say baby babe I love you a long time. I try harder just to know you're all mine_. It's that and repeated a few times.

She starts singing along with it and I smile. She sits up, and leans over the back of my seat and kisses my ear. I shiver as her hands curl around my neck like to white snakes. "You remeber when we got caught?"

"How could I forget?" I practically choke out, feeling nervous.

"I dont think that'd happen if that happened here," she says seductivley.

"Probably not."

"Well," she says expecting me to solve a problem.

"Well...?"

"Sokka," she says. By the tone of her voice, I think she means 'could you be any fucking dumber?'

I whirl around, a true-ninja move, actually, crawling gracefully over the console, to the backseat. She does this lopsided smile that sends my heart into spaz-tastic episodes. I hold her head in my hands and study her, taking her all in quickly. Black hair, black eyebrows, fair skin, the most amazingly colored cloudy eyes I've ever seen, and pink lips. She presses her lips to mine and it's not like the other times. It's more reminiscent, slower, and deeper than the other times. The other times, it was quick and feverish. But it's like she's a whole different person I'm kissing. She slowly peels her shirt from her torso, leaving her half-naked. I do the same and she whispers "Let yourself go". I replay it in my head before tackling her. She laughs as I trace her chin with my lips and then I go lower.

"You're not gonna be a tease this time?" she huffs.

"Mm-mm."

I kiss her chest, making a moan escape her lips, although she tries to hold it in. She told me once she thought it was kinda embarresing or something.

Her song ends and coincedentally, almost as if it were some curse, this catchy-as-hell Plain White T's song comes on. It's '1234' and I unfortunatlety know all the words thanks to Katara. And the whole thing just kinda melts together. Like we're moving in tune with the song. We'd move around on the exaggerated words. By the end of the song, the car looked like the one from _Titanic_ (damn you, Katara...).

At the end of it all, Toph flops over, trying to catch her breath and I'm doing the same. I lay next to her pulling my boxers (sailboats, bitches. Yeah, be jealous.) over my legs and hips. She pulls her green bot shorts on over her petite body as well as my sweatshirt. Yeah, why not? You have my vigrinity, so why not take my sweatshirt, too?

We fall asleep beside one another in the car after I doodle our initials in a heart on the window's condesation.

* * *

**So there we go. The doulbe sexy scene. Hope you liked it! and thank you, whatsyourface for proposing to my aunt's best friend! because that's where i got the whole kataang scene from! **

**reviews are always appreciated!**

**and zutarians, dont get mad (get glad!) because your time will come soon enough. **

**Peace, L.**


	20. Pokerface

****

Chapter 20 everyone! Wooh!

And 60 reviews? Say whaaaat? You guys are THE best.

So, anyone who I disappoint with the Kataang thing, sorry, but I wanted Aang to be innocent and all, but I wanted the last chapter for Tokka and Kataang to be doing the same thing.

Sorry this chapter is so long! It's kinda...angsty.

Enjoy!

* * *

****

**THE NEXT DAY**

SOKKA'S P.O.V.

I sit on the ground with my important belongings next to Toph and Suki. The tow truck is hauling away my busted (now legendary *wink*) car as the rental car man steps in front of us.

"So, which one of yous is payin' for this?" he says in a deep gravely voice, scratching his flaky skin.

"I will," Toph says.

"Won't your parents notice if they're missing over a hundred dollars?" I ask.

"Nah. Besides, Aang and I haven't been home in about two days and Azula's in the hospital under a fake name, for now. I'm pretty sure a hundred bucks seems pretty unimportant right about now," she retorts.

I nod and I sign her name for her on his clipboard. I climb behind the wheel of the rented Jetta and we speed away, down Omashu Boulevard and into the parking lot. But I don't see Jet's car. We crawl out of the car and wait in the waiting room to see any sign of Jet, Aang, or Katara.

* * *

(Zutarians be warned...)

AANG'S P.O.V.

I wake up beside Katara with the candles burned out into pools of sweet-smelling wax. The sun outside is seeping through the sheets. We're on the same pillow, but there are about a dozen of the same size around us. We've got a thin blanket wrapped around or bodies. I'm finally fully awake and I look at Katara who's sleeping soundly. She snoring a little bit. It's...cute. And the sun rays are bouncing off strands of hair and she's cuddling the blanket to her caramel cheek. I lay my head back down on the pillow as she opens her eyes.

"Good morning," I say grinning.

"You were watching me?...Creepy," she says smiling back. "Good morning."

"So..."

"So."

"We should probably get back to the hospital or something."

"Probably."

"...Or we could go back to sleep. I've never slept in before," I say.

"Sounds good to me," Katara agrees, shuffling closer to me. I wrap my arm around her and doze off again.

Three hours later, we pull our clothes back on, hop into Jet's car, and drive back to the Wan Shi Tong Hospital. Katara runs her fingers through her hair as we push through the double doors. I spot Toph, Sokka, and Suki sitting back in the waiting room chairs. Suki is reading a magazine and Toph and Sokka are having a very loud thumb war. We walk over and stand in front of them. "Thanks for calling a truck," Sokka says raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry. We couldnt find one that was open, we looked all night. We even went two towns over. Nothing," I lie.

"Really?" Toph asks, obviously skeptical.

"That explains why Katara's shirt is on inside-out," Suki says, not even looking up from her magazine. Katara's muscles tense up as she looks at her shirt. I feel my face redden.

"Nice try, Twinkletoes."

"Busted," Sokka adds.

"How's Azula?" I ask, trying desperatley to try and change the subject.

"I donno," Toph says, still smirking. "We havent checked her yet."

Jet walks out of the room, joinging us. We must look strange to everyone, six teens in costumes: two ninjas, a Red Riding Hood, a werewolf referee, a hippie girl, and hobo with a beanie.

"You guys wanna get some food? She's finally sleeping again," he says, sticking his hands in his pocket. The other three stand up as an old woman with a cane passes us.

"Hmph, loud mouths," she grumbles, her flubbery, wrinkled neck jiggling as she talks. She smacks Toph's shin with the rubber end of her cane and she lets out an 'ouch!'. Sokka wraps his arms around her waist as she tries to leap at the old woman. She isnt above beating the crap out of the elderly.

We walk down to the cafeteria, which is deserted. We push some tables together and sit down.

"So, it sounds like you two had a good night," Toph teases, looking at Katara and I with blind eyes. Dont get me wrong, Katara's are beautiful and all, but Toph's are one of a kind.

"Shut up," I say through gritted teeth.

"I'm surprised Sokka didn't kick the shit out of you thou-!" she stops short, throwing her cup to her lips.

"Yeah...why is that?" Suki asks, looking over at Sokka. He tenses up.

"I donno."

"I do," Jet says. We all look at him (minus Toph, of course) curious. "Toph, mind telling me how you got that mark on your shoulder?" He asks nonchalantly, taking a bit out of his apple.

Toph's hand flies to cover her shoulder, her face reddening.

"Other shoulder," Jet says smirking. We all look closer before she can cover up the opposite shoulder. Sokka doesnt move next to her, equally as red in the face.

"Gotcha," Katara says quietly.

"So that's why you didn't kick Aang's ass: you did the same thing with Toph," Suki says.

"And if he did, that'd make him a hypocrite."

"And Sokka hates hypocrites," Jet conculdes.

"Fine, maybe you're right," Sokka says, with a voice crossed between embarresment and anger. "So what?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to hear you admit it," Jet says.

"Whatever."

"Y'know who _will_ kick the crap out of you," Toph says smirking at Sokka. "Zuko. When he finds out."

"He wont find out."

"Why not?" Suki asks.

"Well, Toph wont tell because deep in her heart, she hates seeing me be hurt," Sokka starts.

"No, I think it's hilarious," Toph interjects.

Sokka frowns. "_Anyways_, Toph doesnt want me to die and Aang wont tell because once he does, I'd kick his ass-"

"_If_ you were still alive. Zuko wouldve killed you last time if I didnt save you," she interrupts again.

"_Yes, thank you_. But if I was still miraculously alive, I'd beat the crap outta Aang. And Katara wont tell because she doesnt want Aang's puppy-dog face to get smashed."

"What about me? What if _I_ told?" Suki asks.

"Nah," Sokka says waving my hand. "You're too nice."

"How bout me?" Jet asks.

"You're my friend. You wouldnt do that."

"Wouldnt I?"

"Not if you want you arms to stay in tact," Toph pipes up. We all laugh at that.

"You couldnt beat me if you tried, sweetheart," Jet laughs.

Toph narrows her eyes and slams her elbow on the table. "Arm wrestle. Right now. Let's go."

Jet slams his arm down and they grab hands. In a matter of seconds, Jet's hand is stuck in a samwich between Toph's and the table top. He kisses his hand, trying to make the pain go away. She cheers for herself as do the rest of us.

"Looks like we've got a girlier girl than Aang at this table," she taunts.

"Watch yourself, Bei Fong," Jet warns.

"Sorry," she chuckles.

"What about me? No apology for questioning my manliness?" I ask.

"Nope. You _are_ in touch with your feminie side."

"_Ahem_," I clear my throat, pointing to the stiches of Katara's inside-out hippie shirt.

"Your ahem means nothing to me, Twinkletoes."

"Right. Sorry."

"It's fine."

"It's not fine. I should be used to it by now."

"So, how long have you two lived together?" Suki asks.

"Ten years," Toph says. "I remeber when you first came here, Twinkletoes. The first one, too, before Azula and Sparky. You still have the crap you brought with you?"

"Yeah," I say. "The book is on my bookshelf and I still have my funny little hat and stuffed animal."

"Right, right, your little bison. It's name was Appa, right?"

"Yup."

"I remember Aang and I would get into _so_ much trouble."

"Why'd you end up adopted, Aang? If you dont mind me prying," Suki says. Everybody's listening now, leaning in, interested. I lean back in my seat, exhaling slowly.

"Well, I lived in Ayre Temple, a small, kinda isolated city in Canada. There was this really bad snow storm, right? Well, my dad, Gyatso, was a real hospitable guy. He'd always give people money if they needed it and let nomads stay the night or use the bathroom if they needed to, no charge. And we had the rest of my family with me: Yangchin, Roku, and Ta Min. I was the only kid. I was...five when it happened. There was this one guy, Sozin, who was traveling or something. I dont remember really, but it was during the snow storm, so of course Gyatso let him stay. But something about him was...I donno, off. Like he seemed like he had the wrong intentions about everything. He was scary, too, at least to me. We gave him dinner, let him sleep in the guest room, shower, the whole nine yards," I laugh but its more like a scoff, "he even watched TV with us. Then it was normal. Gyatso read me my Avatar book and I went to sleep. Next thing I know, I hear this blood-curdling scream. I peek out the door and it's red all over: the TV, floor, couch, everywhere. So Gyatso comes into my room, right? and he tells me to hide in the closet. He hands me my Appa stuffed animal and pushes me into the closet and tells me to go into the back, behind the bin where we keep the spare covers. And," I start choking on tears and Katara touches my hand, "he told me he'd come back for me. That he had something he had to take care of. I stayed in that closet for forty minutes until it opened. But it wasn't Gyatso, it was Sozin. I thought he was scary so I stayed where I was. He left and I fell asleep. When the door opened again, it was a police officer. So I ended up staying in an orphanage for a year until Toph's parents adopted me." I wipe the tears from my face and I look around. Katara and Suki are crying as well, Toph is somber-faced, Sokka's eyebrows are knit, and Jet is looking at the talbe, just listening.

"Wow," Suki says. "I had...no idea."

"It's fine," I say, sniffling, "You couldn't have known."

"Twinkletoes...I...Zuko told me what happened to his parents. And I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"Zuko told me him and Azula lived with their dad and mom, Ursa in Palace City, Arizona. Their mom was murdered."

"Yeah, I know. They're dad did it but disappeared."

"Right. Well, he was gonna...kill Zuko, but his mother got in the way so she died instead. His name..." she tried to look at me, "his name was Sozin. He was put in jail for murdering a family in Canada."

"Why didnt you tell me sooner?" I ask, angry.

"Sorry, there wasn't really a time to tell you. I wasn't gonna be like 'Hey guess what? Zuko's dad killed your family! Isn't that a crazy coincidence?'" She folds her arms over her chest.

"I get what you're feeling Aang...but you have a new family now," Sokka says.

"No, you _dont_," I spit.

"Yes, we do," Katara says. "Our mom was killed in a gang shooting not too long ago."

"Oh...Katara I'm...I'm sorry. I didnt know."

"Dont be."

"What about you, Jet? All of our childhoods were rather shity. How bout you?" Toph asks.

"Just as shity. My mom and dad were killed, too. But I live with a Foster family now, and they're pretty sweet to me. Whadya mean, all of us? From the looks of it, you had a pretty wonderful life, princess."

I look at Toph. That's the one word she hates being called the most. Princess.

"If you call being sheltered and shuddin from the outside world and getting the shit kicked outta ya every day for two years by the devil's daughter a wonderful life, then I was living it up. I was supposed to act like a fucking puppet: my mom dressed me, did my hair, tried to force her personality on me. It was like I wasn't a real person. I was a doll to them. I couldnt do anything on my own in their eyes. I needed someone to care for me, bring me places, help me _bathe_ for Christ's sake. But it took me twelve years to tell them I could do everything, all of those things, one my own. I dont need anyone. But it was like I _was_ a doll. They didnt love me like parents should. It was more like I was someone else's child and they were just babysitting. Plus, I was with a different nanny every other week. Sometimes they didnt speak English...I fucking hated them for doing that to me. And I _still_ hate them. Always have, always will." Toph takes a sip of her soda and sits back in her chair.

"How about you, Suki? Anything you wanna say?" I ask.

"Not really...I had a normal life, I guess. I lived with my mom, my dad. My mom made me take karate for most of my life...but I really wanna dance. My mom was forced to dane when she was a kid, and she wanted to fight."

"That's what it is then. Your mom didnt get to live how she wanted so she's shoving her lifestyle down your throat," Jet says.

Suki narrows her eyes, spitting, "Whatever."

"Excuse me," a nurse says, stepping behind us. "Azula would like to see you now...is everyone alright?"

"Yeah," we mumble. We must look ridiculous: red-rimmed eyes, puffy sinuses. A true wreck.

"Right this way, please."

We follow her to Azula's room. She's laying in a hospital bed, an IV in her vein and some stiches on her neck. Two officers stand in the room.

"Hello, I'm Detective Benson. This is my partner, Detective Stabler," a woman says, holding a notepad.

"Hi."

"We have some questions for you. You're all witnesses right?"

"Yeah."

"Azula, was it one of them?" Stabler asks.

Azula nods.

"Who was it?" Benson asks.

Azula points to Sokka and Stabler grabs him, cuffing his hands behind his back. "What's your name, kid?"

"Sokka," he says. I sit in horror as Katara grabs my arm, scared for her brother.

"Sokka, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you. You have the right to a lawyer. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you..." his voice trails off as he drags Sokka off off down the hall.

"Come with me. We need you at the precint for questioning," Benson says, ushering us out of the room.

We're all terrified.

Katara holds my hand tightly.

Suki is fighting back tears.

Jet is aggitated by the police.

Toph is silent as she follows between Jet and I. Her face is straight, a brilliant pokerface on her pale features.

* * *

**OH NO! what will happen?**

**so to sum it all up, azula lied to police and told the detectives it was sokka for a reason you'll find out.**

**and yes, benson and stabler are the detectives from law and order: SVU. i'm watching it now so i thought i'd use them. **

**Peace, L. **


	21. Interrogations Prt 1

****

Chapter 21! This is the interrogations done by Benson and Stabler. So it's in everyone's P.O.V.

Over 70 reviews? have i ever told you guys I love you? ^_^

Enjoy!

****

hee hee. no super long introduction this time. try not to be TOO disappointed. oh and it might be two chapters long because they're all longer than i thought they'd be.

* * *

TOPH'S P.O.V.

I sit in the metal chair in front of a table and there's one of those doulbe-sided mirrors in here,too. Benson walks in, holding her notepad.

"Toph, I'm gonna make this short and sweet. You're buddy's nextdoor telling us everything so you might as well spill the beans."

"You're lying." I cross my arms over my chest.

"What?"

"I can sense vibrations, tell where people are and stuff. Sokka isnt in the other room; he isnt even here. Besides, I can feel your heart beat speed up, only a little, but I can steal feel it." I smirk, feeling good about revealing this detective's lie.

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Well, Toph, you seem pretty clever. Why did you help out your pal, Sokka? Hmm?" she asks.

I raise an eyebrow. "What're the charges?"

"Attempted murder. You and all your little buddies are gonna be locked up nice and tight," she says getting her face close to mine.

"I'm innocent. We're _all_ innocent."

"Really? Willing to wave your rights and talk to me?" she asks. She's trying to bait me into saying something I'll regret. Something she can use to put me away. I take the bait.

"Yes, I am."

"Really? So, why'd you to it? Jealousy? Anger?"

"What?"

"I donno. Azula starts flirting with your boyfriend, you get angry, so you and your boyfriend come up with a plan to end it. You probably told her to stop, or else you'd hurt her, right? Bet you thought you wouldn't get caught, that it might just pass off as an accident or even better, someone else you take the fall?" she asks.

"Wrong. I didnt do any of this. It was someone else, Sokka was framed or-or something! Please, the guy escaped. He's still out there!" I say getting real angry real fast.

"So you get your friends and plan to kill your own sister and make it look like an accident," Benson says getting close to my face.

"No!" I shout, slamming my fists on the table. Bad move.

"You seem to have an anger managment problem. Have you ever seen a therapist?"

"I'm having trouble managing my anger because someone is accusing me of something I didnt do."

"Well who did it then?" she asks, still looking down on me.

"A boy named Ohev. He was my old boyfriend. They were blackmailing me into staying with him and my friends and I made a plan to blackmail her back, so she'd leave me alone. Last time I checked, blackmailing someone who's blackmailing you to even things out isn't illegal," I spit.

"Ohev?"

"Yeah. His parents own the bank on the west side."

"Ohev Luvpoh-Shunayte?" Benson asks.

"Yeah. You know him?"

"He was picked up about a year ago for drunk driving but his parents paid bail. But back to you. What's your home life like?"

I sigh. "Complicated. My parents think I'm at my 'friends' house," putting air quotes around the word 'friends, "studying. I live with my two brothers, sister, parents, uncle, and cousin. Since I'm blind, I've always gotten the most attention and it didnt help being the only biological child among three other adopted kids so...you can imagine how that turned out."

"You got beat or picked on?"

"Only by Azula. Zuko, the oldest, was always protective, and Aang's a little sweetie, I guess you could say. He's actually in custody, too." I shoot a death glare her way and she sighs. "She'd hit me with bottles, cut me, scratch me, kick and punch me. And around twelve, I was fed up with it. I kinda snapped or something and broke her wrist. That was the end of that but she never stopped being a bitch to just about everyone, 'specially me."

"Well, blackmail, a boyfriend-stealer, ruined your childhood. Seems like more than enough motive to get back at her," Benson says.

"It does, but I didnt. I'm telling you, it was Ohev. Look for him. When we had him with us, he still had blood on his clothes. He even still has the throwing star."

"Describe to me what happened."

I tell her about the dance, the original plan, Ohev throwing my star, driving to the hospital and getting stuck in the speedway, and Ohev disappearing. "Then we got there at around twelve and you brought us here."

"That still leaves a four hour gap from when one Suki Kyoshi left and returned with a tow truck and rental car. What were you doing then?"

"Waiting."

"I find that hard to believe. What's that mark on your shoulder?"

My hand flies to it. I sigh. "A hickey."

"So, you didnt just wait, did you?"

"No."

"So you lied to me?" I frown.

"You did that on purpose. Besides, you lied to me. "

"Did what? You're the one who lied? How can I trust you on anything else you say?"

"Well, to be honest, the truth is kind of embarresing to discuss with a cop, so excuse me if I dont want to share details of a private matter." I cross my arms.

"It's either you tell me or my partner, Stabler'll take you to the slammer."

I sigh again. "We were having...sex, okay? It's not a crime."

"You sure? Because four hours is more than enough time to come up with a cover story framing someone else."

"It was Ohev! I swear to fucking god it was Ohev!" I yell, feeling so frusturated I could kick this cop's teeth in.

"That's your final word?"

"Yes."

"You're free to wait in the room with Stabler," she says. On the way out of the room, I notice Aang's footsteps walking by me. Stabler pushes him towards the door.

"Good luck," I mutter as I walk by.

* * *

AANG'S P.O.V.

I sit in this uncomfortalbe metal chair while Detective Benson paces in her heels.

"So, you're sister spilled everything, so you better stick to the truth. How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"Alright. Well, why dont you tell me what you did over the course of the last two days?"

We made the plan. At 10:30, the plan started.

At 10:50, Azula got hit in the neck with a throwing star by Ohev.

11:25, we brought Azula to the hospital.

At 11:45, Katara and I went to the apartment complex.

10: 40 we woke up and came to the hospital.

"Then you and your partner brought us here. Anything else?" I ask.

"How did Azula treat you at home?" she asks me.

"Detective Benson, I dont have any reason to harm Azula. So if that's it, I'll be leaving."

"Ah ah ah, you're not goin' anywhere. Toph told me that Azula would beat her up, pick on her. I also have in your files that your family was murdered. All that pent up anger and resentment, well you found the perfect place to take it out. Azula beating on Toph angered you because you were younger than Azula but you wanted to help your sister. Did you know then that Azula was the daughter of the man who killed your family?"

I clench my fist, looking at my feet, furrowing my brows. "No."

"You dont seem surprised though."

"Toph told me before you guys took us away. She found out a while ago."

"So, that's another reason for Toph to have done it. I'm beginning to think it was her planning it but her boyfriend threw the star."

"I told you it was Ohev," I say, feeling frustrated.

"Well I cant just take your word for it. We need evidence."

"Then go get your evidence. Ohev's still out there. Is anyone checking his house or anything?" I ask.

"No, but we're getting people on it now," Benson says.

The interrogating goes on for another hour or so before I step out of the room. I sit beside Toph, who's sipping hot chocolate in her seat. Stabler leaves us for a moment, to get Suki from a different location. I suspect everyone else is in there, too. I do a two finger wave at Suki, who nods in response before slipping into the room.

* * *

SUKI'S P.O.V.

I sit in the chair, which is cold on my bare legs.

"Why am I here officer?" I ask Benson.

"You and your friends are being charged with attempted murder. Would you like to wave your rights to a lawyer?"

"For now, yes."

"You seem like a smart girl, Suki. Why dont you just confess if I give you immunity."

"Immunity?"

"Means I can't lock you up if you turn in the others."

"Why would I do that? They didn't _do_ anything, Detective. I'm sorry, but you're asking the wrong people. The man who hurt Azula is still out there."

"And that would be?" She sounds like she already knows, she just wants me to say it.

"Ohev Luvpoh-Shunayte, I think his name is. He was working with Azula to blackmail Toph and make her miserable." Then I go into lengthy detail about how we planned to help Toph and how things went awry when we tried to bring Ohev and Azula to the hospital.

"Was Ohev hurt?"

"No. We didnt have anywhere else to bring him."

"How about here?"

"I guess the thought didnt occur to us. We wanted to be sure that Azula was alive. Besides," I say in a bitter tone, "you should be surprised that I was on Toph's side. She practically stole my boyfriend from me."

"Toph told me you two were broken up already."

"We were but I wasnt over him and I was sure he wasn't over me."

"Did you ask him."

"...No, I didnt. But it frustrates me, the fact that I had to walk the two miles to get a tow truck while they did god knows what. I'm surprised he got someone else so quickly." I frown.

"Thank you for your time, Suki. Please, wait in the room with the others." I nod, smoothing my Red Riding Hood skirt. I sit beside Aang; I'm kinda upset so I avoid sitting next to Toph. She and Aang are busy fighting over her sharing her hot chocolate as Katara walks into the room.

* * *

**So that was part 1 of the interrogations. the other three are the next chapter.**

**And if you didnt notice yet, if you say Ohev's last name, it's a mad-gab of 'Love Potion 8' the book where he debuted. **

**Luvpoh-Shunayte=Love Potion Eight.**

**Peace, L.**


	22. Interrogations Prt 2

****

**Chapter 22! Woo hoo!**

****

This is the Interrogation Part 2: Jet, Katara, and most importantly, Sokka.

Wow...I cant believe I wrote 22 chapters. I thought this would just be a ten or so chatper fic. Oh well ^_^

Enjoy!

* * *

KATARA'S P.O.V.

I sit in the metalic chair, a very uncomfortable thing, and I want to die. Toph, Aang, and Suki have gone before me and my palms are sweating. I'm supposed to be the good kid in the family, for God's sake! Sokka was supposed to be the one who always got in trouble, not that I wanted him to, but I always figured. Now we're all in trouble. The first three got Olivia Benson but I end up with her partner, Elliot Stabler. He fixes his tie.

"Katara, why dont you start by telling me your age?"

"Sixteen."

"And who are the members in your family?"

"My father, Hakkoda, and brother, Sokka."

"No mother?"

"No."

"Wanna explain to me why not?"

"She was shot in a gang shoot-out down the street. I was...five or six or something. It was a while ago."

"Why dont you run me through the events of the past two days," he says, looking at me with sympathy.

I start explaining to him in detail of going to the dance, taking Azula's picture, then seeing Toph standing in the gym and Ohev leaning over Azula. "We brought Azula to Wan Shi Tong Hospital. The other three's car broke down halfway here. Then Aang and I left to go do...activities and Jet stayed with Azula. We got back in the morning where the other three were there and then you guys brought us here." I cross my arms.

"Activities?"

"What teenagers usually do when they're...alone," I say quietly and ashamed.

"I see. Why did you help with the whole...plan? Was there any other link to Toph other than your boyfriend or brother?"

"No. Not that I can think of."

"Positive?"

I glower at him. "Positive."

"All right, I'm just making sure."

"Anything else?" I ask.

He looks at me like he isn't sure. "For now."

I leave, feeling his icy cold stare on my back. I across from Aang as Jet rolls by, saluting.

* * *

JET'S P.O.V.

I got stuck with the chick. Which is weird, since Katara got Stabler. Guess Benson was on brake or something. She sits me in the icy chair. Come to think of it, the entire room is icy.

"So, Jet, seems you've got quite a record, dont you?"

"I do alright."

"I see you've been here before?"

"Yeah."

"Why dont you tell me what for."

"Um...let's see now, twice for theft...ummm...once for possession of a weapon, once for disorderly conduct, and three for bothering the peace or something."

"So a total of seven times?"

I nod.

"Seems like attempted murder would be nothing, then, huh? Just a walk in the park?"

"I didnt do it."

"They all say that."

"I swear, I'm telling the truth." She gets close and looks me in the eyes.

"Why dont you tell me what happened?"

"So we got to the dance, right? I switched with Sokka and took a picture with Azula and I got there when Azula had already been hit with the star. It was Toph's star but Ohev was the one with blood on his hand. Anyways, I took my car, put Azula in it, and drove to the hospital with Aang an' Katara. They left to get a tow truck and I watched Azula while she slept."

"That all?"

"Yeah."

"Says here that your a foster child."

"Yeah."

"How long?"

"Since I was eleven. Ain't easy for someone to take you in foster care when you're a teen. Everyone wants a sweet lil' baby."

"I see. How long have you an' Sokka been friends?"

"'Bout...seven years. We're the same age, go to the same school, so we got along right away."

"How'd you end up in the system?"

"My parents died an' I ended up in the system. No one wanted a no-good kid like me, least not in my family."

"Why are you no good?" she asks.

"My mom, she, uh, she was...raped and I was the result of it. She stayed with my dad, he wasnt my real dad, but I loved him like he was. Y'know?"

"Yeah...I do know."

"Whadya mean?"

"I'm a rape baby, too."

"Good to know I'm not the only one out there."

She nods, feeling some freaky bond, like we're the same kind or something like that.

"You're free to go...stay with your friends, alright?"

I nod, thanking her as I walk out to join the others. I sit by Katara, who hands me a hot chocolate. I see Toph tense up and we all turn when the door opens. Stabler is leading Sokka into the room, his hands cuffed. Both detectives are in the room with him.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Katara whispers.

* * *

SOKKA'S P.O.V.

I'm terrified, nervous, but most of all, frustrated. I didn't do ANYTHING dammit!

I got the 'privlege' if being interrogated by both detectives.

"Why am I here?"

"Depends. You wanna wave your rights to a lawyer and talk?" Benson asks.

"I...I guess."

"Alright, well you are in here, Sokka, because you're being charged for attempted murder. You _and_ your friends."

"That's crazy!" I shout, standing up.

"Sit down."

"Please, you have to believe me! I didn't do anything. It was a boy named Ohev! I swear!"

"Why dont you explain to me what happened, from the beginning." I agree and tell them from the start of the plan, with some background info: how I met Toph, her parents party, her running away and what not.

"So it seems to me you had plenty of motive to hurt Azula."

"I told you, it wasnt me."

"Blackmailing your girlfriend didnt fly for you, so you decided to get back at her, huh?" Stabler asks.

"Yes but...I-I wouldnt kill her!"

"Dont worry, you're not alone in this. We believe your girlfriend is the one who told you to do it and you throw the star, bing bang boom, it's over. She's dead, you two arent bothered anymore."

"No, no, no...please, you arent listening. Dont get me wrong, I hate Azula as much as you can hate someone, but I wouldnt kill her. I couldnt kill anyone."

Stabler doesnt look convinced but Benson looks more sympathetic. She nods her head, smacking her lips. "You're free to go."

"What?" Stabler asks his partner.

"Thanks," I hiss, stepping out of the room. Stabler takes the cuffs off of my arms and I'm attacked by everyone, Toph's the first though. They pull me into an iron gripof a hug.

"Sokka," Benson says. We all turn to look at her. "We'll be investigating Ohev and the crime scene. For now, you can go."

"Yeah, but you give us one reason to think you or your friends are lying to us, we'll lock _all _of you up," Stabler adds.

"Thank you, detectives," Suki says.

"Oh, and Jet," Benson adds, "don't worry. You're not alone."

He nods and we all leave.

"I say, we have a celebratory lunch and sleepover? What say you?" I say, feeling happy to be off the hook.

"Sounds good to me," everyone agrees.

We set off down the street, into the nearest diner.

* * *

**Sigh. So, I finished with the (sucky) interrogations. There's a few more chapters. Hopefully I wont go all over-board and do like...30 chapters. **

**Haha, so what'll happen now? Will they get Ohev? What about the sleepover? **

**Peace, L. **


	23. Sleepover and a Visit

****

****

**Chapter 23, everyone!**

Hm, 70-something reviews? You guys are kick arse.

Sleepover time! And a secret meeting!

Enjoy!

* * *

TOPH'S P.O.V.

We sit at Sokka's kitchen table. His house is empty; his dad's on a business trip or something. And we're playing an intense game of Have You Done It? It's a simple game: what you do is take a sip of beer everytime someone does something they've never done but you have. Like if I said 'I've never had chocolate' (I have) then everyone would take a sip since they have eaten chocolate. Get it?

Suki dropped out after polishing off one can, after her was Katara, left with a woozy feeling in his body. I sit at the table with Jet, Aang, and Sokka, proud to be the only lady left in the game.

"Y-your turn Toph," Sokka drones, obviously drunk.

"Um..." I press my finger to my lips, thinking. "I never took a car that wasnt mine for a joyride." Jet and Sokka take a drink.

"I never...uhhhh...I never-I never took money from my mom's purse," Sokka says. We all take a sip.

"I never did it with Toph," Jet slurs. Only Sokka takes a sip.

"I never kissed a dog," Aang says, slouching over. No one drinks anything before he slams his head onto the table, snoring. _Poor kid_, I think_, can't hold his alcohol_.

Katara slings his arm over her shoulder and they stumble into the living room.

"I never ran on a treadmill drunk," I say smiling. Only Sokka takes a sip and I 'look' at him, and he looks at me. "You're stupid."

"_You're_ stupid."

"You're just jealous cause I ain't stupid like-like _you_," I say, poking his chest. "Like _you," _I repeat.

"Psht," he spits turning back to the table again. "Dont make me kiss yo' face."

"You're drunk."

"Wha! Whaaaat? Naaaaah," he waves his hand. Suki laughs at us quietly.

"Imma get more food from my house," I say, grabbing his keys. "Your food sssucks!"

"You-you're too drive to drunk...drunk to drive. Gimme the keys," Sokka says.

"No."

"Toph, gimme the keys. I'll get some shtuff," Jet says. I think it over in my drunk little mind.

"Nah, I got it."

I walk to the door, but someone catches me. "Ugh," I say struggling to pry myself from Sokka's grip. "Lemme go."

"Or what?"

"I'm gonna slit your throat in your sleep boyo."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yeah-huh."

He kisses my neck and stumbles backward, with me in his arms. I turn around and he's got me pinned against the wall.

"Gotcha," he sing-songs. I blow my bangs from my face and my alcohol-breath on his skin.

He holds both sides of my face with his hands, something I find incredible, and locks his lips with mine. I moan into his mouth and he holds me against the wall even tighter. Then someone whistles obnoxiously, making us pull apart. Jet cackles from around the corner and I run at him. He curses and takes off. I chase him through the house, and he tumbles to the ground after Suki trips him. I sit on his back as he squirms. "That's right, scream and cry all you want, you're gonna get a foot up your ass either way."

"Toph's picking on me," he laughs. I rub my elbow into his shaggy hair, making him wail in pain and laughter. I'm pulled off of Jet by Sokka, and I go limp in his arms, making him work. He lets out a grunt and I slap his arm.

"What was that for?" he asks.

"You think I'm fat?" I ask sloppily.

"Mm-mm," he says shaking his head.

"Good. Les keep it that way," I retort going limp again. He pulls me onto the couch and we all settle down, but only a little. Katara throws on a movie, but ten minutes into the movie, I've totally lost interest. Something about a girl and a glass slipper. Whatever. I'm drifting off to sleep quickly, which is odd for me, since I'm always up late. It's only two in the morning. My usual is three.

The last thing I remember hearing is Sokka softly snoring in my ear before I slip into a heavy uncosioucness.

* * *

SUKI'S P.O.V.

I sit up in my seat as Katara and Aang laugh at something. They've got on _Cinderella_...seems a bit random for a teenage sleepover but whatever. I'm alone in the kitchen at the counter with my soda-I'm not a big drinker. Jet saunters in and pours himself some soda, too.

"Hey," he says.

"Hey." I know from hanging out with Sokka that Jet's a supposed ladies-man or something, a real 'charmer'.

"Whadya think? About this whole thing? How bad they grill ya in there?" Jet asks.

"Pretty bad. Said something about me being so angry about Sokka that I'd do anything to find an outlet. How about you?"

"Actually...wasnt as bad as I thought it'd be. Me an' the detective there get each other, y'know? I donno," he says, his face getting pink. "How're you takin' it?"

"What?"

"You know...Toph and Sokka. Being so close to 'em must be real weird."

"Yeah, it kinda is."

"Y'know, when he was with you, we never really hung out like I thought we would. Like, we said hi to each other a few times, but that was it."

"That's because I heard things about you."

"Really?" he asks perking up, interested. "What kinds of things?"

"Let's see...words that descirbe Jet according to other people: charismatic, devilish, ladies-man, pursuasive. You get the idea."

He laughs. "Well, I've heard a few things about _you_."

"Me?"

"Yeah you." That sends shivers up my spine. He just quoted _16 Candles_, my favorite movie, in the main guy, Jake Ryan's, voice. I smile.

"Like what?" I ask in a whisper.

"Like you're caring, compassionate, and polite. A good girl, y'know?"

"A _good girl_?"

"It's not a bad thing," he says.

"Well I've heard you're a bad boy, so I guess we're even or something," I retort. He laughs again.

"I like you," he says, still chuckling. "You've got spunk."

"My grandma says that: _spunk_." We laugh in unison.

"Maybe I can show you how to be a bad girl sometime," he offers.

"I'd like that."

"Really?"

"Yeah...what? You think I can't be a bad girl?"

"Not even if you tried. You're a saint."

"A saint huh?" I lean in, planting my lips against his, sliding my tongue over his playfully. I pull apart but he doesnt let go so easily. Jet pulls me closer and places his lips on mine and I like it. Alot.

We seperate and look away in that awkward after silenece.

"Huh," he says, like he's surprised. I smile as we sit in coy quietness.

* * *

KATARA'S P.O.V.

Everyone's asleep. Everyone but me. I make sure of it as I scan the room and stand up. Toph is in Sokka's arms on the couch, both snoring softly. Aang is balled up on the mound of sleeping bags that got kicked around when he and Sokka wrestled. Jet is face down on the floor with his arm around Suki's waist, who is on her back, passed out. I almost giggle but I keep it in. I dial the taxi service number in the bathroom.

"Ello?"

"Hi, I need a cab at 45 Momo Corners. Thank you."

I slip out the bathroom window since the front door makes an awful squeaking sound. I wait on the sidewalk and when it pulls up, I jump in quickly.

"Where to?" he asks in a gravely voice.

"Wan Shi Tong Hospital, please." He takes off from the curb.

"You need medical attention?"

"No. I'm...visiting someone."

"Alright." It's silent and dark. The cab is pitch black except for the radio's display screen glowing a faint green as eighties music softly hums. He's probably all reminiscent of the 'good old days'. I sit quietly, twiddling my thumbs. He turns into the parking lot after about thirty minutes of driving-the traffic wasnt too bad since it's two in the morning. I crawl out but poke my head back in and say "Wait here, please. I'll be right out." He grumbles and tips his messenger hat my way as I slam the door shut. Inside, I ask for Azula's room number.

"Room 201," she says sweetly. It's a different desk woman than before: this one is young with a big smile and a rather...huge chest. Kinda distracting to the male nurses and doctors.

I thank her and open the door, shutting it behind me. "Thought you'd be awake," I say, narrowing my eyes.

She sets her cup down and the dim light from the tiny lamp makes her face shadowy and devilish. I'm dark, too, but my eyes almost glow as they refelct the light.

"What do _you_ want?" she asks.

"You know why I'm here." Silence. "Why did you do it?"

"You're going to have to be more specific than that."

"Why did you blame Sokka? Ohev was the one who did it, I _know_ you know."

"Because if I cant have your brother, than my wretch of a sister sure as hell can't."

"Those detectives won't let it happen."

"You're right," she says to my surprise. "But the cops aren't so...moral. They're easily corrupted by money, something I have but you and your family dont. Ohev and I will just pay them off to overlook his obvious guilt in the matter and bring Sokka to jail."

"You're an awful person, you know that?"

She doesnt answer.

"What about Ohev? Why dont you just...date him?"

"Have you seen what he did to my neck?" she says. I lower my eyes. "Besides, I dont want him. I want your brother."

I sigh, leaving her to wallow in her undignified victory.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long. I had trouble with the sleepover part (obviously...it totally sucks)**

**but the story is coming to a close very very soon. *sob* its the end of an era! haha just kidding. **

**peace, L.**

**reviews always aprreciated!**


	24. Weak

****

****

**Chapter 24! We've come so far!**

****And I'm shocked that there's been 80 or so reviews. You guys are the coolest people I have ever had the pleasure of not literally meeeting ^_^

haha, but I wont babble on.

Enjoy!

* * *

**SOKKA'S P.O.V.**

I love Toph. I love my family. I love my home. I love my friends.

I hate Azula. I hate Ohev. But most of all, I hate Azula.

Let me start from the beginning...

I wake up with a jerk, like I had a mega-spazem, and it takes me a minute to realize someone's got me by my shirt. The light from outside is coming in through the blinds and I'm scared as shit. People are shouting at me and its a jumble of words. But everything is drowned out, it sounds like, like I'm out of it. I can see Toph leaping off the couch and she tries to land a punch on one of the men in uniform. Suki is leaning against the wall and Jet is wrestling to pull his sweatshirt over his head, looking like he's ready to attack someone. Katara looks like she's about to cry and she's holding onto a stunned Aang's arm. An abnormally large cop pushes Toph back and she falls onto her ass. Something inside of me, something totally snaps when I see that and I whirl around, swinging my fist into the man who has me's face. I run at the man who pushed Toph and punch him in the face, too. Someone pulls me off of the cop, but Jet rams his body into him. Toph grabs a lamp and swings it at a cop but misses. All the running around and shouting are probably confusing her vibration-sensations.

Finally, we settle down. I'm handcuffed and held by two guys. Toph is being held back by Aang and Katara and Suki is looking over Jet, whose holding his head in his hands, a small puddle of blood forming on the floor.

I'm pulled outside and the cheif in standing against the passenger door. "Sokka Kuruk, you're under arrest for the attempted murder of Azula Bei Fong." Then they shove me into a cop car and drive away.

Over the next couple of weeks, this whole trial goes down and everyone is called as a witness. Of course, Azula has the money to hire the best attorney around and I got a government appointed one. I watch in my dad's fancy shirt and tie from behind a table as they each sit up there, speaking to the judge.

Toph.

Aang.

Suki.

Jet.

Katara.

And finally, Azula. As she spews her lies, I constantly yell things back at her like 'Liar' and 'Bitch' once.

But in the end, we all knew it was coming to this: "Guilty," the juryman said. In the seats behind me, I hear Katara break down crying and Toph push the door open angrily, sobbing as quietly as she possibly could.

And I sit here on this crappy bed in a filthly, dingy prison cell, my hatred for the devil's daughter boiling more and more.

I avoid sleep for the third time in a row, feeling weak.

* * *

TOPH'S P.O.V.

I take a deep breath. I hold the pillow in my hand as I stand behind the curtain in the dark. Azula snores soundly as I run my fingers over the edge. She sounds like she's sleeping deeply.

But I cant do it. I sigh, dropping the pillow on the ground. No matter how much I hate her and how tough and brave I am...I can't bring myself to hold it over her disgustingly evil face until she stops squriming. I slip out the window, landing softly

I had a moment of weakness, but I remember: Toph Bei Fong isn't weak.

* * *

**It's all leading up to the exciting ending! Sokka is in jail and everyone else is left to wonder what to do. I've got three planned chapters left!**

**The final two and the Zutarian ending!**

**Peace, L.**


	25. Breakout

****************

****

**Chapter 25**

The breakout scene! bleh, I slept with my contact in an now I'm, like, blind in one eye so you better love me for his :)

haha im so excited to write these last few! for everyone whose stuck with me so far, *award music starts playing* *sniffle* and i want to thank thee academy...

alright, i'll quit drabbling on.

******Enjoy!**

* * *

TOPH'S P.O.V.

I take a deep breath, cracking my fingers. My stomach is in knots but I'm playing it off easy, like I've done this before. I'm sitting oh-so-(im)patiently when Katara finally joins us in kitchen

"Got everything?" she asks me. I nod patting my suitcase. Inside are all the things i could stuff inside: clothes, no shoes, toothbrush, soap, lots of underwear, some food, three bottle of water, a blanket, and my avorite CD's. I also have a list of addresses: one for here, one for my house, one for Jet's house, and one for Suki's house.

"I got all'a Sokka's stuff right here," Jet says pointing to the black suitcase on the floor.

"All right, you ready?" Katara asks. "Because we gott do this right. You didnt open it, did you?"

Jet shakes his head, pulling the plastic gloves out of a shopping bag. We all throw them on our hands and he opens the box.

You see, we left Sokka in jail for about a week and a half, much to my protesting. Everyone else voted to have a very detailed, careful prep for our plan, while I opted for a very loud, potentially bad-ening break out. Of course, I got out-voted. Jet pulls out his explosive, a long stick of dynamite.

"Where did you _get_ that?" Aang asks.

"I know a guy," Jet shrugs.

We're all dressed in our correct clothes: we bought cheap shoes with dollar bills (no paper trail) with identical bottoms, cheap, plain long sleeve shirts and pants. Everyone with long hair has their hair tied back, with a hat over it. We've got on our latex gloves to keep our fingerprints away. Earlier, Katara put tape over the licence plates on Sokka's car and we've got masks for later, when we storm the building. About a week ago, I visited him and told him to wear his shoes Friday (today) and I was sure to step extra-heavily, to feel out where his cell was.

And we all have alabis. Katara was able to convince her friend to make it seem like they were at the mall. Jet would be 'out and about' with Smeller Bee and Longshot. Suki would be sparing in the gym (she payed off the workers to tell her mom so if asked). Aang would be with Katara. And of course, Sokka and I wouldn't need an alabi. We'd be gone. I left Zuko a note on his bed (Aang wrote it for me). All my loose ends were tied up...well _almost_ all of them.

"I'm gonna miss you," I say, hugging Aang tightly. "You were the best brother anyone could ask for."

He hugs back. "I love you, chick," he says into my shoulder. "Promise to visit."

"Promise." I grunt, rubbing my eye as my brows furrow and my lips curl into a frustrated frown. "Dammit, I wasnt gonna cry until you got all After School Special or whatever on me." He laughs. "Jet and Suki, take care of yourselves, kay?" They nod. "And Katara, we'll visit you, too."

She nods, wiping a stray tear from her eye. "I'm gonna miss you, Toph."

We pull our masks onto our faces, and quickly run out the door. Thankfully, Sokka's windows are tinted. It's silent in the car on the way there; we keep the radio off. "I've never done anything illegal before," Suki mutters.

"I have...but it wasn't this extreme," Jet says.

"What happens...what happens if we get caught?" Aang asks.

"I guess we all go to jail," Suki whispers.

"Just in case," Jet says. He pulls a silver bracelet from the console and hands it to Suki.

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm." She lifts his mask and crushes her lips happily against his. They pull their masks over their faces and I crack a smile as I think _Hey, that'll be me in less than two hours_.

Katara parks the car a few blocks from the jail on the side of the road, which is pretty empty. They keep the convicts far from regular society in case they escape. We dart through the trees and my heart rate is pumping and my hands are sweating. I'm so anxious. What if it _doesnt_ go down right? If we get caught? What'll we do? We'll be separated from one another and I'd probably go fucking ballistic. We come up to the wall of Sokka's room. I smack the wall three times and after a minute, three knocks come back through. I nod to Jet who lights the stick. He sets it against the wall and we run as far away as we can. I count down silently in my head. _5...4...3...2...1..._

BOOM!

_The earth shakes and we cover our ears. Debris fly everywhere and the others do their job by abandoning us. Jet had his car set up a few blocks in the opposite direction, so they flee. I run towards the firey building, calling out Sokka's name._

"Toph! Over here!" he shouts. I leap over a small wall of fire and take his hand. He lifts of the mask and we crash our lips together. "Let's go!" I shout over the roaring flames. We go to leave out the hole but more brick topples down, blocking us from that route.

"Where do we go now?" he asks.

"We can't leave out the back way," I say, picking up a blown-off bed leg, "then we're goin' out the front door!" I grunt as I stick it in the door and pry it open. It throws itself open and we run out. We're met with a guard holding a shield. _Perfect_, I think, smiling lopsidedly under my mask. I yank it from him, shoving his hefty body into Sokka's old room and shutting the door.

"What was that for?" he asks.

"Police have guns. We need a shield." He crouches behind me as we run down the hallway. Here and there he takes out a few non-armed guards and we come to a wall with two large glass panels. "Get ready!" We ram through the panel, sending shards flying everywhere. We tumble to the ground. I hear, with my superhero hearing, a gun click from my left. I lift the shield over us, and the bullet bounces off with a _ping_! He pulls my arm and we run even more. "Which way?" I ask as we come to an end with three hallways to run down.

"This way! The other two are to the library and cafeteria!" we run down. "It's a straight shot to the front door!" We run, but skid to a stop when we're met with a blockade of gaurds. "Go, go, go!" he yells pushing me the other way. We round a corner, and into an empty, cold room. I drop my shield as he locks the large deadbolt. "Come on, let's go," I say, grabbing his hand. I feel a window that has two bars: easily knocked out by the shield. We slip out of the opening as I hear a commotion on the other side of the door. I lead him through the woods, which makes me paranoid. I'm sure that every little bump on the ground is them, chasing us down. I slip into the car, him in the driver's seat. We speed away, police cars still parked in the garage. He takes a right onto the highway, where we drive for about thirty minutes.

"I'm gonna pull over," he tells me. Outside, he peels off the tape on the liscense plate and we both slip into the background, unoticed. He changes from his prison uniform and I slip outta my jail-breaker outfit. We stuff them into the toilet, where I pour a bottle of beer over them.

"Would you like to do the honors?" I ask him.

"It would be my pleasure," he says. I hand him the matchbox and he sets it on fire. We make a puddle of water around the toilet, to make sure we dont burn this gas-station down. We stroll out and get into the car, driving as if it were a Sunday drive around the country-side.

"So," he says guesturing to all of our stuff in the backseat, "how long did it take you guys to plan _this_ out?"

"About a week," I say. He pecks my cheek.

"What about the others?" he asks.

"They'll go on living their lives and we can always visit...y'know...incognito," I say smirking.

"Awesome."

"I gave a note to Zuko," I say. "It said 'Zuko, I love you very much, but I'm leaving. Dont come looking for me, I'm long gone by now. Perhaps we can meet again when we're older' or something along those lines."

He's silent as he pulls onto the highway again.

"So," he says, suddenly enthusiastic, "where to now? We've got a lot to see-er...go around to. I, for one, really want to visit the World's Biggest Ball of Yarn."

"And Vegas!"

"And Point Place, Wisconsin!"

"And Memphis!"

"And New York City!"

We laugh, more than happy with our new-found freedom together. I'm turning seventeen in three weeks. He's turning eighteen in four months. We're young, in love, we've got a car, and gas.

I catch his lips off gaurd and he speeds down the road, barely paying attention as we stay in this blissful lip-lock.

We separate and I punch his arm playfully. "Onward!" I shout in a pirate-like voice.

"Righty-o!"

"Where are you from, London? Some pirate."

"Shut up."

His car speeds down the highway, and we disappear from the view of our little valley town.

* * *

**Tada! There are two more chapters after this: a brief look at what they do a year after they leave and the last is Zutarian alternate ending.**

**Reviews are always a help! I'm trying to get 100 reviews (I'm pretty sure I'd crap my pants...just kidding!) but it would be pretty fantastic.**

**Peace, L.**


	26. The End

********************

****

**Chapter 26 now! This is the last chapter of the series...BESIDES the Zutarian ending. ^_^**

This is just a quick chapter I had on my mind since the beginning of the story.

I'm trying to go for 100 reviews (because that'd be pretty sweet) so if you wanna help out by commenting, I'd be, like...eternally thankful.

This chapter is just a year later from the last one.

* * *

SOKKA'S P.O.V.

"One tomato and turkey, please," a traveler says from the other side of the counter. I nod, making it quickly. I've grown used to doing this.

"Sokka, you've been doing great," the owner, Kuei says. "Now, do me a huge favor and feed Bosco, will you?" I nod, shuffling into the back room. I pick up the bag of food and lug it back out into a a fenced in, grassy area. Which is strange since this place is a fucking desert. Literally. Kuei's convience store/ sandwich shop, named Earth King Convience Store, is a little building for miles along a highway, going through a strip of desert-like terrain. We're in Nevada, a few miles from the edge of the Mojave Desert, bordering Las Vegas. We've been here for about six months.

I pet his beast of a dog, Bosco. "You're more like a bear," I chuckle as he slobbers at the sight of his food bag. I pour a crap-load of it into his metal bowl and he goes to down, devouring half of it in one lick.

I look up at the sun. It's shining heavily in the blue cloud-less sky. I pet him once more before dragging the bag back inside. The shop is pretty small: we've got the backroom with the sink and storage in it, the front room which has racks of candy, chips, drinks, and Ramen packages. The front room is also where we make the sandwiches.

"Hey, Kuei," I say, wiping my hands on my apron, "you think I could get my paycheck early this week?"

"Why? Taking your _girlfriend_ out on a date?" he asks teasingly.

I laugh. "No, no. It's just...we might not be staying for much longer. Y'know. Plus we're probably going to visit my family soon."

He gives me a small smile as he pushes his glasses up his nose. "No problem."

"Thanks...Well," I say, pulling my apron off of my head, "it's quitin' time. See you tomorrow Kuei!" I say, crawling under the counter space. He waves to me.

"See you tomorrow!"

I head out the door and crawl into my car, to go pick up Toph. She works at a bar, bartending. How you ask? Well, since she's blind, all of her other senses are heightened. Including smell. She somehow recognized every smell of alcohol at a bar we go to. That's how she got the job. She just picks up a bottle, smells it to be sure it's the right one, and pours it in. She always puts them in the same spot, every time, and raised hell about it when some other bartender screwed them all up. I pull into the parking lot and climb out. I scan the somewhat deserted bar.

I dont see her at first but then I spot her. She's still short (well, at least to me) and she once had long hair, which she cut to her collar bone. She also got a small tattoo on her wrist. She's got on a tight green tube top and a black vest, jeans, and barefeet, like always. She's also got on her meteorite bracelet. Her head perks up as I set foot into the building.

"Sokka!" she says, smiling lopsidedly. My heart goes into a frenzy.

"Hey, Toph, can you take a break?"

"Mm-hmm."

She crawls out from the counter and calls to a waitress to cover for her for a minute.

"Got my samich?" she asks. I pull two sandwiches from my backpack and we sit at a table by the window.

"So, are we visiting my sister and dad?" I ask.

"Yeah. I haven't seen them or Aang in over a year. Maybe I could get him to bring Zuko."

I nod. A whole year. It's been one year since Toph broke me outta prison and we escaped together. We've been nomads the entire time, and we plan on being nomads for the rest of our lives. We've both changed. Toph has grown a bit, her chest has filled out, and she's gotten stronger, smarter, and more clever about teasing me. Her eyes somehow became prettier. She figured out how to put mascara and lipstick on, so she wears light pink lipstick when she's in public. I've gotten taller and stronger (heh heh...try to resist ladies) and smarter. My hair has grown a bit, but not by much, and I guess I got more responsible.

"Great, but I was thinking, maybe we could make a few stops along the way."

"Oh god. Sokka, you better not drag me to see that giant ball of yarn again," she sighs.

"We're not, we're not...but that was awesome! It's the biggest in the world!" I exclaim. She laughs and punches my arm. I've got this permanent bruise now from all different brands of Toph Punch: angry, teasing, affectionate, sad, annoyed, loving. All of 'em. I'm sure it'll be there when I'm dead.

"Let's go shopping," she says, 'looking' out the window.

"Huh?"

"I donno...let's go shopping. You like shopping, you said. I'm stuck of being cooped up in here all day."

"Okay," I say as we stand up. I shove my map into my backpack and we slip outside, unoticed. She grabs my hand and smashes her lips against mine. We tangle our lips together clumsily, yet gracefully, and it's amazing. It seems like everytime, it's better than the last. She also got better at kissing. I dont think I've changed as much as she has. We drive to the mall and everything seems right. We're in the department store, fooling around. She throws on a floppy sun hat and some weird futuristic glasses.

"How do I look?" she asks.

"Uh...nice specs," I laugh. She sticks me the middle finger before placing everything in the wrong spots.

"Hey, I'll race ya to the bean bag chairs."

"It's not gonna be much of a race," she says crackling her fingers.

"Why not?" I ask, sounding offended. "I'm just as fast as you. Maybe even _faster_."

"I know. That's why I'm gonna do _this_," she says. She reels her leg back and kicks my shin, laughing maniacally as she runs away. I rub the pain away as she disappears around the aisle.

I run to a counter. "Uh...this one!" I say pointing at the counter. The woman popping her gum pulls it from the glass container. She's about to put it in a bo but I stop her. "No, it's fine. I got it." I slap the money on the counter and take the item from her, running to catch up with Toph. Of course, I'm huffing and puffing, practically crawling to the bean bag section, which is within reach. She's sitting in a green one, laughing.

"You suck," she taunts.

"S-Stand up," I say, trying to catch my breath.

"Why-?"

"Just stand up!"

"Okay, okay, chill out. God you're like a woman," she crosses her arms as she stands. "What?"

"Toph *breath breath* Bei *sigh*...God this would be a lot more romantic if I could breath."

"Fatty."

"Shut up. Okay," I get on one knee and this draws a small crowd.

"What're you-?" she starts slowly. But I shush her. Her blind eyes are wide, staring straight ahead, but I know her attention is on me.

I pull the item from my pocket: a tiny ring to fit her finger-an engagement ring, actually- and it's got this baby diamond on it. I take a deep breath; one that'll last. "Toph Bei Fong, will you marry me?"

She's speechless but an array of 'aws' comes from the crowd around us. Now employees have left their stations to see what's going on. I look up at her. Eyes are wide, mouth is hanging open and she's like frozen. Finally, after what seems like an eternity of waiting, she nods.

"Yes?" I ask perking up.

She shakes her head up and down faster.

"Yes?"

"Uh-huh." Her mouth is still open. I leap up and wrap my arms around her and it takes her a second to return my death-tight hug. She plants her lips on mine and I really wish the crowd wasn't there...otherwise the events after would've been too crazy for human eyes. People clap and all that cheesy junk. When we pull apart, she lands an extra forceful punch on my arm.

"Ouch," I wince. She laughs.

"Love you."

"Love you, too."

"Come on," she says, taking my hand and dragging me away from the disipating crowd. "Let's get a donut."

"Toph are you...are you _crying_?" I ask smiling, a hint of surprise and teasing in my voice.

"No." She says, quickly rubbing her left eye.

"Yes...! Toph Bei Fong is crying!" I start laughing before she punches my arm. Hard. I mean _really REALLY_ hard.

"Shut up."

I smile as struggles to slip the ring on and I order some food.

Hm...I wonder how the other's'll take this?

* * *

**THE END.**

**So, whadya think? I'm kinda proud of it...even though it's pretty much fluff. Sorry if they seem kinda OC, I tried to make it as realistic (as far as cartoons go)**

**Please review! It makes my day! XD**

**My last chapter is after this and coming soon: the Zutarian ending...which i am DREADING! seriously, i'm gonna go through the story and take all different parts and fix it so katara and zuko can end up together. but let it be known, I'm living a Kataang/Maiko/Tokka lifestyle. **

**Peace, L.**


	27. Zutarian Alternative

************************

****

**THE SPECIAL ZUTARIAN ENDING FOR ALL OF THOSE DIE-HARD ZUTARIANS OUT THERE!**

I promised you Zutara, thus I shall give you Zutara.

Everyone, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: the Party...

KATARA'S P.O.V.

Toph came over this morning, inviting Sokka to some party for her parents. She poked her head inside the door, over Sokka's shoulder. "You can come, too, Katara."

"Really?" I asked. I have nothing to do the entire weekend so this'll add some excitment...maybe.

"Yeah, sure."

I grinned. "I'll be there." She nodded and continued chatting with Sokka.

Now we're here, at the 'Li' Estate. I've seen her face and eyes before; she's a Bei Fong, I know, but I don't wanna ruin it for Sokka. He really seems to like this girl and not the same way he liked Suki. This seems...real. I know I sound like a cliche chick-flick voice over but it's the truth. I made myself look my best: curled my brown hair, put on mascara and blush and some lipstick, and slipped into my blue dress. It's wavy and stops at my knees with silver heels with icy blue ties that criss-cross around my legs. When we present our invitations to the guards and they wave us in, I kinda feel...I donno...royal.

I stand near the entrance with Sokka and we stand there. He taps on some man's shoulder asking for Toph.

I spot Toph from the corner of my eye and tap Sokka's shoulder. She greets the old man, who addresses her as 'Miss Bei Fong', which makes me smirk with smugness. Is that a word? Smugness? It is now.

"Hey Sokka. Hey Katara."

"Hey," I say. I nearly face-palm (something my brother does often) when he holds his hand out, nervous as hell.

"For you," he says. Toph takes the rose from his obviously sweaty palm, her face surprised. "Uh...thanks."

"So...Bei Fong, huh?"

"I might've lied."

"I dont care," he says.

"Aw," I say, simulating a studio audience. He shoots me a death glare.

"Cool," she smiles. A group of three walks up behind her. One of them is her cute little brother, Aang, her kinda menacing sister, and her brother Zuko. I feel my heart skip a couple beats when I see his face. He's got a scar, but that's not what makes me freak out. No. It's his face in general. He's...he's _really_ hot. His hair is a messy mop on his head and his face is pale and angled. His scar makes him seem tough, but looking in his gold-flecked eyes, I can see something. He's compassionate about anything that he's concerned about, passionate, and nice.

"And this is Zuko," Toph says guesturing to the brother.

"Nice to meet you," he says holding his hand out to me. I look at it and then at his face, trying to force a smile. But I get so nervous, it comes across like a grimace and he frowns, pulling his hand away.

_Stupid!_ I kick myself mentally.

* * *

(still chapter 4...and some of chapter 5: Action)

We're all upstairs and I just saw Toph and Sokka leave the game room. I grin, pulling myself off the couch. I was just talking with Aang but he seems distracted by a girl named Ty Lee. I slip downstairs, into the main ballroom. There he is, pretending to listen to his father and business associates gab on. I non-chalantly make my way towards him, 'accidentally' bumping into him.

"Excuse me," I say, smiling. "I can be kinda klutzy sometimes."

"It's cool. What's your name agian?"

"Katara."

"I'm Zuko."

"Yeah, I remembered," I say snarkily. He chuckles.

"Funny."

I feel my cheeks heat up.

"Wanna get outta here?" he asks.

"Huh?"

"I'm bored. Maybe we can...I donno...go get something to eat that _isnt_ Kosher?"

I nod. "I'd like that." We slip into the kitchen, which is giant and gourmet and top-notch. I try not to come off like a nerd in awe but I fail.

"You like it?"

"Uh-huh."

"Want some chocolate?"

"Uh...sure." He pulls out two bars of chocolate. They're big blocks of pure Hershey. I press it to my lips and smile. "This. Is. Awesome."

"Yeah."

"So," I say, "whadya think of my brother?"

"Sokka? He seems nice. He just better not try anything with Toph." My eyes widden and I gulp. "What?" he asks.

"N-nothing."

"You're a horrible liar."

I sigh. "I donno. It's _probably _nothing."

"Probably?"

"Yeah, I just saw them slip out together." His face is blank, but is soon replaced by rage or something like it and he storms out. I run out after him, stopping at the end of the stairs as he storms up. A few minutes later, Sokka's tumbling down the stairs. I jump out of the way as Zuko tackles him. He punches him and I pull Zuko back. This allows Sokka to slip away. But Zuko's fast. I watch from the door as Sokka gets hit a few times in the gut. Then, to my surprise, Toph zips past me and knees Zuko in the nether-regions. He falls and she proceeds to kick the shit out of the guards holding Sokka. But her dad stops her, mumbling something threatening. Toph pulls her hand from her father's grip and punches a guard's cheek. "Go! Get outta here!" she warns him. Sokka nods and runs away from her, grabbing my hand, and pulling me away from the great Bei Fong estate.

* * *

Chapter 19: Not Like Always

KATARA'S P.O.V.

I sit in the waiting room with Aang. Then, Jet walks in, hands in his pocket. "Hey," he says. "Um, she's gonna be alseep for a while, so can one of you call a tow place or something?"

"I got it," I volunteer. Just as Aang is about to join me, his phone rings, and he chats away. I hear the words 'Ty Lee' and his face lights up.

"Guess I'm on my own," I shrug, passing Jet. I race across the parking lot, trying to find where we parked the car. It should be around here somewhere...!

"Zuko?" I ask, surprised. He's leaning on the car, his hands folded over his chest.

"Katara," he grins. "Nice...outfit?"

I feel my cheeks heat up. "It's a _costume_...what're you doing here?"

"I was driving when I saw a familiar face in the car in front of me...yours."

"Mine."

"Yeah, so...I..."

I grin slyly. "You followed me here? You're such a creeper." He frowns.

"I am not!"

I giggle. "I'm kidding." He grabs my hand.

"I, um, I wanted to...to ask you something. I wanted to know if you wanted to go somewhere with me." I widden my eyes.

"Yeah. Let's go."

"Now?"

"Now." We crawl into the car, with me in the driver's seat. I know exactly where to go. He asks me where we're driving to. "We're going to the Skate Factory."

"Skate Factory?"

"Skate rink."

"But I dont know how to skate," he says slowly. He's obviously embarressed by the fact he cant _roller skate_. I laugh. "What? Why are you laughing?"

"Because," I say, wiping small tears from my eyes, "it's _funny_." I pull into the parking lot there, I know I'm supposed to be getting a tow truck...but then again what tow place is open at, like, three a.m.? I think that's a justified enough reason. Inside, it's dark with flashing lights everywhere on the rink. There's a small light on both sides of the building: for the skate rental and the food court. I grab his hand, making both of us blush, and we slip into the dark walkway, towards the shoe rental. The teen running it is a lanky and zit-ridden ginger...not that I'm judging.

"Welcome to the Skate Factory. What size skate?" he asks.

"I'm a six," I say.

"And you, sir?"

"Ten."

At that exact moment, a saying of Song, a perverted friend of mine, zips through my head for a split second. 'You know what big shoes mean? Big socks.' I avoid eye contact while I pull on my socks, trying to shake _that_ thought free from my cranium. I step onto my skates and slip around Zuko whose trying to push himself up from the bench. "Come on!" I say, grabbing his hands. "It's not that hard." I pull his hands up and he's standing, yet wobbly. We slowly skate onto the concrete rink, where dozens of other whiz past us as Olympic speed. I keep him on the inside as he gets a feel for it. "And dont be afraid, okay? Everyone falls. I still do." He nods and we take off.

At first we're slow but we pick up speed, staying with the others. I laugh as the music thumps, sending vibrations through the air. He laughs, too, if only a little bit.

"_Hook bottles poppin' ice. Like a blizzard. When we drink we do it right, gettin' slizzard._

_Sippin' sizzurp in my ride, like Three 6. No I'm feelin' so fly like a G6._"

"Oh my god," Zuko says shaking his head.

"What?"

He chuckles. "I hate this song!"

"Me, too! It always gets stuck in my head. They play it all the time in the work-out room in gym," I say rolling my eye.

"So damn catchy."

We slip off of the rink after a few more rotations and I pull him to a stop at a food court table. He smiles at me, his tough over-protective exterior gone.

"What?" I ask, his face getting closer.

"Nothing...I just...I kinda want to-!" I'm tired of waiting for this kid to do it.

I throw my head foward, landing my lips on his. He's surprised at first, I can feel it, but eventually, he slips his hand around my back, pulling me closer. I rest my hands on his face, and they eventually slither around his neck, keeping his warm body close. When we pull apart, I blush like a freakign school girl.

"Wow," he exhales.

"I try," I whisper. I pull him in again, for his firey sweet kisses on my lips. He leans in, sliding his tongue over my lip. Of course, I gladly accept it. I feel his hand on my back; halfway on my hippie shirt, hlaf on my skin. His whole body is warm...he's like a human heater!

"You still wanna skate?" he asks me.

"Nope." I could stay this way my entire life in food and water and bathing werent a factor.

Just me and my human heater.

* * *

I invited Zuko to the sleepover, neglecting to tell him why we were celebrating in the first place. After a rather interesting game of Spin the Bottle (with incest avoided!) I leave to change my pajamas. I've secretly been dating Zuko for about...four days or so. I close my door and quickly slither out of my shirt and pants. The door handle jiggles a bit, however I dont hear anything. It throws itself open noisely, making my jump and grab my sheet, pulling it over my body. "Get out!" I shout out of insticnt.

"Sorry!" the body shouts, however it slides into my room shutting the door behind him.

"Zuko!" I sigh. "Jesus Christ! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry, sorry! The others are sleeping so I thought I'd come scare you or something."

"Mission accomplished."

"Sorry," he says once more. He pulls his puppy-dog pout out, looking at the ground. I sigh.

"It's okay," I grin. I realize I still have my sheet covering my body and I get an idea. "Everyone's asleep?" I ask.

"Yeah."

Inside, I take a deep breath, letting the sheet slip from my grasp. His eyes widden at my bold move and I step around my bed. I hold his cheek against my hand, his scar seems to be warmer than the rest of his body, like it's just been burnt. He lowers his head, locking my lips into his. I fall onto my back with him over me, holding his hands at either side of my face on the mattress, making sure he doesnt crush me or something. Tongue is added, like every other time before, and then he's kissing my neck as I run my fingers through his moppy hair, staring at the ceiling until his face meets mine again.

Then a strange voice in my head calls out: 'What do you get when you cross fire with water?'

Steam. You get steam.

* * *

**There's my Zutara chapter. I'm pretty sure it bites since Zutara isnt really my cup o' tea. :)**

**oh well, i tried. please, all you zutarians, review! i want to know what you thought of it!**

**...and non zutarians too!**

**Peace, L.**


	28. Thanks

************************

This is my last chapter, I promise. It's just an author-ific side note, for you guys who actually READ this hunk o' junk.

I LOVE YOU GUYS. seriously, it's the longest fic i've ever written and i didnt dream it'd be this viewed or reviewed. everyday you sent something or read it, it made my day, so i just wanted to tell all of you guys thanks!

********************I'm forever grateful!

********************Peace, L.


End file.
